HECHIZOS DE AMOR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Arnold, chico popular y casanova de la preparatoria PS. 200, siempre huyendo del amor, el compromiso desde aquella vez que le mintieron, la mejor manera para evadir el amor, es escondiendote en una falsa, un hechizo de ilusion...pero...ahora podra la mirada dulce azulada y profunda que descubrio, ¿ser capaz de romper el hechizo?...¿Sera amor? se pregunto, una sonrisa dulce se formo
1. CAPITULO 1 UN CASANOVA INCORREGIBLE I

**DOLOR, AMOR, DESAMOR ¿QUE MAS HABRA?**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es la adolescencia? La verdad es la etapa más difícil y a la vez más divertida y llena de dulces momentos pero también es cuando más situaciones personales o emocionales nos llevan a rumbos inimaginables.**_

 _ **El ser adolescente es la etapa que debemos de pasar para el camino a la madurez o medio madurez diría yo, pues la madurez no es depende de la edad, es depende de tu manera de ver la vida y las situaciones, en esta etapa estas en la edad de que todo te molesta, sueñas y mucho aunque eso no es a veces nada bueno en los soñadores sin remedio, pero sueles soñar más alto de lo normal, así como cometes muchos errores, errores que pueden o no marcar tu vida para siempre pero eso…eso depende de uno mismo.**_

 _ **A veces en la adolescencia pueden pasar mil cosas, cosas buenas, malas, incomodas, cambios, pero sobretodo confusiones que pueden llevarnos a ser algo que jamás nos imaginábamos, ser como nunca lo imaginaste, llegar a situaciones imposibles antes, enamorarse de quien jamás imaginaste….**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Era el primer día de su segundo año de preparatoria, Helga se encontraba mirándose una vez más en el espejo, llevaba su mismos jeans negros algo desgastados y rotos como todos los demás, pero después de pasar a tercer grado de secundaria decidió hacer un cambio, su camisa de calavera, con mangas cortas, pegada a su pecho pero holgada de abajo, sus pulseras, el cabello suelto que cubría lo mayor posible su rostro, sus dos cejas bien definidas como Olga había enseñado a depilárselas hace un año.

Suspiro mientras terminaba de abrochar sus agujetas de sus convers negros de calavera, definitivamente después de los problemas en casa había decidido cambiar no sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero aquello para ella representaba lo que sentía, el negro su color favorito ahora, era elegante para ella y a la vez demostraba el dolor de su corazón.

Hace tres años que sus padres se separaron, casi no veía a Miriam pues esta se la pasaba en la calle y metida en su trabajo "nuevo", Bob bueno ya sabemos cómo es Bob, además ni ganas de verlo, el muy desgraciado de su padre tenía una nueva "novia" con quien por cierto tuvieron una bebe hace seis meses según Olga le dijo pero no le interesaba, pese a que su padre había ido a buscarla un par de veces ella prefería seguir en las sombras como había permanecido para ellos toda su vida.

¿Arnoldo? No quiero hablar del idiota, sé que desean saber qué es lo que paso con ese idiota cabeza de balón, solo diré que la vida le pinta mejor que a mí, sobretodo en la familia, sus padres regresaron y sus abuelos aún viven, más viejos pero siguen aquí.

-Helga, cariño –Olga llamo desde el otro lado de la puerta, suspiro la rubia menor rodando los ojos con fastidio y encaminándose hacia la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre Olga?

-Se te hará tarde –Decía al momento en que la rubia abrió la puerta, Olga le dio un vistazo y la miro con una sonrisa forzada –Helga…no te has puesto el vestido nuevo que te he traído, te verías hermosa si…

-No me interesa Olga y si quisiera consejos de moda para eso está Rhonda

-Pero…

-Nos vemos después y no me esperes a comer, voy a ir con Phoebe y los demás chicos al cine

-Pero…

-Basta Olga, no eres mi mama y yo no soy un bebe, ya no, así que no te comportes así porque me asusta

La rubia paso de lado junto a su hermana quien estaba a punto de explotar pero eso no impidió que Helga se fuera, Olga había visto el cambio tan drástico sufrido en Helga desde hace tres años, cuando sus padres se separaron por el engaño de su padre, pero sabía que no solo era eso…

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba terminando de acomodar lo mejor que podía su cabello, mientras se miraba por enésima vez en el espejo, tratando de lucir lo más guapo posible, claro que para él, eso era siempre. Sonrió de lado al ver la fotografía que tenía en la mesita junto al ordenador y sus libros.

-Valeria hoy será el día –Murmuro mientras miraba como león a la joven pelinegra que le miraba desde la fotografía sonriente y algo coqueta –Hoy caerás en las redes Shortman

-Hombre pequeño apresúrate –Dijo la voz de Phill a través de la puerta

-Ya voy abuelo

Tomo sus libros y viéndose por última vez en el espejo salió, llevaba puesta una camisa negra y debajo de esta una playera de color roja, unos jeans negros y unos tenis color rojo que hacían perfectamente juego con lo que llevaba, su cabello seguía siendo algo alborotado pero ahora en vez de molestarse le gustaba pues descubrió que a las mujeres les gustaba.

Después de que volvieron sus padres, que fue en su quinto año de primaria, fue el niño más feliz del mundo, al pasar a la secundaria tuvo otros amigos además de Gerald, Mike así se llamaba su ahora otro mejor amigo, y Jacob quien no era tan buenos amigos pero eran amigos, Gerald al principio no le gustaba tanto esas amistades pero las respeto, además él también consiguió otros amigos Ben y Fabián quienes eran algo engreídos y Ben era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, ellos iban en su último año, pero también respetaba que Gerald quisiera tener un círculo de amigos más extenso, con Mike comenzó a ser popular y con ello las chicas llovieron algo que agradecía aunque una en específico fue la que hizo que ahora el solo jugara, el solo viera a las mujeres como un objeto de diversión tal vez estaba mal pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Además de que le gustaba eso de sin compromisos, sin amor, al menos no como el que ellas deseaban, prefería no tener una pareja, además de que a veces las mujeres son peores que leonas defendiendo su territorio.

Arnold pensaba desde aquella vez que a las mujeres no hay que creerles al menos que sean de su familia, Gerald al igual que él se habían convertido al lado de Mike los rompecorazones de la preparatoria, Gerald si duraba con sus novias al menos más que Mike y Arnold, ellos se la pasaban más jugando que de novios, aunque el único en realidad quien nunca en su opinión tenia novia era Arnold.

Y referente a la mujer que hizo que Arnold cambiara ya la conocerán.

.

.

.

Subió en cuanto al autobús, mirando de reojo si Valeria estaba por ahí, pero para su mala suerte ese día tal vez ella decidió no tomar el autobús pero eso no lo desanimo se acercó a Rhonda.

-Hola hermosa

-Hola Arnold –Dijo la pelinegra sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo

-¿Por qué no tomo tu amiga el autobús?

-¿Valeria?

-Supongo que a ella me refiero ya que solo ella y Nadine son capaces de soportarte –Dijo sarcásticamente

-Como digas Arnold –Dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos –Solo para que dejes de fastidiarme te diré que hoy la iba a llevar su papa a la escuela, ya sabes algo de caridad que quería pasar con su hija, bueno al menos el si lo hace no como pasa con otras que aun siendo extrañas no llaman la atención –Dijo mirando a cierta rubia quien estaba sentada al otro lado

-Gracias, eso creo –Dijo el rubio algo aburrido, miro un momento a la rubia cuando Rhonda la menciono pero sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos, hace mucho que esos ojos verdes esmeralda habían perdido el brillo que tanto amaba Helga.

-¿Qué ocurre Romeo?

Gerald estaba al lado de Mike, quienes le sonrieron al rubio. Este hizo su saludo especial con su mejor amigo y saludo con otro a Mike, era su forma especial de saludarse entre ellos. –Nada solo que pensé que tal vez pondría en marcha mi plan con Valeria

-Ya solo te queda una semana hermano –Dijo Mike sonriente

-Ya se no tienes que recordármelo pero no te preocupes ese videojuego será mío –Arnold sonrió maliciosamente ante su retador

-Eso espero porque Valeria se me hace una fácil y es increíble que no haya caído aun, sabes viejo estoy empezando a dudar de tu hombría –Dijo el joven quien era de cabello castaño, tez morena, ojos azules intensos, alto y fornido por el basquetbol

-Muy gracioso –Murmuro al ver que Gerald reprimía una sonrisa

-¿Cuántas hasta ahora Arnold?

-¿Vivas? –El rubio sonrió –Ninguna siempre caen

Helga rodo los ojos al escucharlo, ella iba en el asiento de enfrente y a Arnold le pareció buena idea sentarse en el lugar que la rubia había apartado para Phoebe.

-Así se habrá –Dijo Mike sonriendo –Pero me molesta que hayamos escogido a Valeria, digo finalmente era mi ex novia –Dijo pensativo el castaño

-Tú la elegiste ¿recuerdas?

-Si porque se lo merece, me engaño y además jugo conmigo, sabes lo que se siente, tu si me entiendes no como Gerald

-Hey –Dijo Gerald

-¿Qué? Es mejor que no lo vivas, viejo, es mejor así –Dijo Arnold

-Si las mujeres pueden ser las bestias más feroces de la faz de la tierra, crueles y….

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo Helga a Arnold, quien tardo en darse cuenta de que había sido a él a quien la rubia se dirigió

Rodo los ojos antes de contestarle, la rubia vio esto pero hace mucho que aprendió a ver que ese Arnold que había amado ya no estaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Helga? –Pregunto tratando de guardar su paciencia

-En primera no dejas que Phoebe se siente –La oriental estaba de pie al lado del lugar –Y en segunda ¿Qué acaso no se dan cuenta que hay dos mujeres aquí? No deberían hablar así de todas, porque…

-Si lo que digas Helga, en primera este lugar estaba desocupado y tú siempre dices que es un país libre y en segunda si no te gusta entonces ¿Por qué no aprendes a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Mira Arnoldo no estoy de humor para tus…

-Yo tampoco lo estoy Pataki –Interrumpió Arnold hace mucho que había aprendido a manejar a la rubia –Y deja de ponerme apodos si no quieres que comience a hacer lo mismo Helga, ya no somos niños y yo no soy como era antes y podías insultar y humillar, ahora soy más fuerte en todos los sentidos, espero que te quede claro Pataki

-Arnold…

-¡Arnold! –Se escandalizo Phoebe molesta –Recuerda que estás hablándole a una mujer –Le recordó molesta –No puedes tratarla así…

-¿Cuál mujer Phoebe? –Dijo riéndose sínicamente – ¿Acaso es una mujer? No se cómo siempre se comporta como niño

Helga se puso de pie y molesta le dijo –Con permiso Shortman

-No llores Pataki, tú te lo buscaste desde hace muchos años –Dijo Gerald riendo con Mike

-Si, además seguramente lo que pasa es que te mueres porque alguien como nosotros te hagamos caso –Añadió Mike –O tal vez quieres que Arnold te mire a ti y no a las demás y por eso te molesta escuchar lo que decimos

Los tres chicos rieron provocando aún más la molestia y vergüenza de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que muy lejanamente sentía una punzada en su corazón pero no…había prometido que no volvería…

-Tarados –Murmuro la rubia al tiempo que trato de pasar por encima de Arnold pero el joven se levanto

-¿Es eso Helga? –Dijo mirándola intensamente como analizándola –Bueno… -Le miro descaradamente el cuerpo –Creo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo y darte lo que quieres pero sabes, creo que necesitaría estar borracho.

-O drogado –Añadió Mike riendo también

Helga no aguanto más y abofeteo a Arnold, quien le miro sorprendido, como despertando de su nube por un segundo la sorpresa no solo de él, sino de los demás, hace mucho que no veían el genio Pataki, Helga había comenzado a ser más paciente cuando la molestaban pero eso no quería decir que no se defendiera cuando la atacaban pero…todos ya sabían y no la sacaban de quicio, ella se alejó de casi todos pero ahora….luego el coraje, Arnold la tomo de la mano sin el menor cuidado, ya iban llegando a la escuela.

-Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme Pataki –Dijo mirándola con una ira que hace mucho que Helga no veía, ella era la única capaz de sacar genuinamente sus emociones, observo como por un momentos esas perlas esmeralda brillaron de furia –Porque para la próxima olvidare que eres una mujer lo cual no es difícil de hacer –Dijo molesto aventándola hacia los asientos, él tenía razón, ahora los papeles estaban invertidos y por así decirlo el tenia ahora la ventaja, era un león ante una pobre oveja, ya que le superaba en fuerza pero Helga no se intimido y le siguió viendo furiosa, soportando el dolor que había despertado en su corazón al sentir el tacto de la mano de Arnold sobre la suya.

Todos bajaron del autobús dejando a Helga con Phoebe, aún estaba algo nerviosa por lo que paso.

-¿Estas bien Helga?

-Phoebe…yo…. –Miro a su amiga avergonzada –Quiero estar sola por favor

-Pero…

-Por favor Phoebe

Phoebe suspiro y se acercó solo un poco antes de que se fuera necesitaba decirlo –Helga solo no quiero que olvides algo… -La rubia le miro –Ese Arnold que tanto querías ya no está, date cuenta amiga y lo que paso hace tres años es imperdonable Helga y tú lo sabes.

Helga dejo escapar unas lágrimas que apenas si vio Phoebe, porque la rubia se dio media vuelta –Déjame sola por favor Phoebe.

Phoebe no dijo nada y se alejó de su amiga dejándola sola en el autobús escolar, solo se detuvo para pedirle al chofer que aún faltaba alguien.

-Eres un idiota Arnoldo –Dijo la rubia secándose las lágrimas –Lo que paso no lo he olvidado Phoebe –Se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba sus cosas – ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era la segunda vez que decía mis sentimientos y… -Bajo del autobús " _Arnold no dijo nada como siempre y…solo…solo….al día siguiente ya estaba con…"_ –No más eres un idiota Arnoldo –Se dijo caminando con seguridad que no sentía hacia los pasillos de la P.S. 200

-Jajá muy pronto tendré que hacer algo mi querida Geraldine, tan hermosa y dulce –Murmuro el joven pelinegro que la miraba desde lejos _"Tienes que entender que solo serás mía"_ pensó feliz para caminar hacia su primera clase.


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN CASANOVA INCORREGIBLE II

**.**

 **Hey Arnold no me pertenece**

 **este fic es sin fines de lucro**

 **personajes mios Fabian, Ben, Mike y Jacob**

 **Espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste**

 **los veo abajo**

 **saludos**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 LILA**

* * *

 ** _A veces hay cambios para bien otros para mal, a veces puedes ver como amigos o familiares se pierden por malos caminos, por malas decisiones y por malos entendidos también, pero a veces los vas tano en la oscuridad que volverlos a traer a la luz se vuelve una misión imposible, muchas ocasiones el orgullo puede más que la verdad, muchas veces los prejuicios son más fuertes que el verdadero ser de una persona, a veces la mejor opción ante nuestros ojos no es la mejor del mundo y muchas ocasiones nos vuelven personas que jamás quisimos ser, la falsedad está ligada con la superficialidad, quien a su vez está ligada con la amargura y la soledad, la infelicidad es la consecuencia de estos factores, pero jamás es tarde es un lema muy famoso para ayudar en la autoestima de las personas pero…¿realmente sirve?_**

 ** _L.S._**

* * *

Sé que nunca tuve amigos, no realmente como los que ella tuvo, si me refiero a Helga G. Pataki, quien pese no es mi amiga, yo la considero así, ¿Qué tal si empezamos por el principio? Cuando llegue a esta hermosa ciudad quería ser feliz y tener amigos pero llego un punto en que llegue a la falsedad y superficialidad por la compañía de gente superficial y falsa.

Cuando terminamos la primaria yo esperaba realmente…deseaba que Arnold por fin se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Helga pero eso no paso, ella se le veía muy triste y yo siempre entre la espada y la pared porque Arnold continuaba…él deseaba tanto y yo…yo simplemente no podía.

Cuando ingresamos a la secundaria las cosas empezaron a cambiar, veía a Helga un poco más tranquila pero distante de Arnold, él se veía algo confundido por la actitud de la rubia, muchas veces hablamos de ello.

El comenzó a juntarse con más chicos aparte de Gerald, comenzaron a ser populares, yo también lo era, Rhonda siempre me llevaba a donde la gran Wellington iba y me volví su sombra más que la reina.

De pronto un caos sobre mi comenzó a surgir y me volvió déspota y frívola, con todos y cada uno de mis compañeros, me di cuenta de la falsedad de Rhonda al ser mi amiga, incluso Nadine también fue cruel ¿Qué más daba si yo lo hiciera? Entonces acepte ser su novia…

Helga se veía destrozada, la sorprendida viéndonos y pronto después de una pequeña conversación con Phoebe…recapacite y destroce el corazón de Arnold, realmente él no me gustaba-gustaba, claro el chico me agradaba pero realmente no era amor, ¿Qué caso tenia fingir? Era volver a la misma falsedad de la que estaba asqueada.

Me volví algo así como una Hippie, todo lo que puedo hacer es mantener mi armonía corporal en mí y así incitar a los demás a ser como yo y darse cuenta que el dinero o la fama falsa, no es realmente la manera de vivir y no sirve para nada.

El tercer y último año de secundaria, me di cuenta de que Arnold y Helga después de un pequeño trabajo de investigación comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, creo que a todos nos sorprendió aunque yo en realidad estaba feliz, feliz por esa amiga que tanto quería aunque ella me odiara.

Ya pronto seria la graduación y entonces vimos el peor espectáculo que podíamos ver…Arnold le grito cosas realmente por el ruido pocos entendimos lo que realmente quería decir, pero dijo algo en particular que no podía creer.

Me acerque a Arnold una vez que todo el tumulto y gritos pasaron, Jacob y Mike estaban algo sorprendidos pero unos cuantos más salieron para ver si Helga estaba bien…vi algo muy impresionante, Arnold…

Suspire mientras miraba como Arnold gritaba a Helga en el autobús esa mañana, odiaba verlos así.

Baje de este una vez que Helga lo hizo, aún estaba afectada por todo y aunque me volviera la sombra de la persona menos popular de la preparatoria y la más extraña no me importaba realmente no deseaba verla mal, la quería.

.

.

.

Terminaron las primeras clases, Helga estaba algo distraída seguramente pensando en lo que paso en la mañana y Arnold, bueno solo diré que estaba fastidiada de verlo como un don juan o como perrito faldero detrás de todas las chicas.

Cuando sonó la campana, Helga salió disparada del lugar sin siquiera darse cuenta de que dejo un cuaderno, por lo que lo tome y lo guarde, no podía dejar sus poemas por ahí vagando y me acerque a Arnold quien reía alegremente con Valeria.

Valeria era una joven realmente hermosa, era de estatura media, cabello ondulado negro, ojos miel, una dulce sonrisa amable y hermosa, tez clara.

-Arnold –Le hable fríamente

-¿Eh? –Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, al darse cuenta de que soy yo me pone mala cara -¿Qué quieres Hippie?

-Arnold –Susurre algo ofendida y dolida, el Arnold que me agradaba ya no estaba pero tampoco pensé que fuera a tratarme así, tenía bastante que no hablábamos porque yo ya no quería estar rodeada de falsedades. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora estoy ocupado Lila

-Es importante

Arnold rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración antes de mirarme de nuevo –Estoy ocupado y Valeria es lo más importante ahora

-Algún día te arrepentirás –Dije molesta mirándole con verdadero enojo

-¿Tu ya te arrepentiste? ¿O porque estás buscándome ahora Lila? Ah ya se…es porque ahora soy popular y tú eres nada ¿No? –Valeria rio como tonta y Arnold me miro con burla

-No…no es sobre mí o sobre una relación que no iba para ningún lado –Dije roja de furia –Es sobre tu comportamiento con nosotros, no deberías de tratar así a las personas, no son tu juguete para que te diviertas con ellas y…

-Basta Lila, me aburres y para sermones tengo suficiente con los de mis padres –Dijo levantándose –Vamos hermosa te invitare algo de tomar –Valeria tomo su mano feliz y ambos se fueron dejándome como estúpida.

Siempre fui muy pacifista al igual que Arnold, pero si había algo que ahora me sacaba de quicio era esa actitud que tomaba el rubio contra todos y sobretodo contra ella.

.

.

.

En la salida me arme de valor para acercarme una vez a la rubia quien por cierto la encontré con Jacob no sabía qué hacía con él, pero realmente necesitaba hablarle.

-Bueno preciosa entonces ¿Iras conmigo a esa fiesta dentro de dos semanas?

-No lo creo zopenco –Dijo aburrida –Además ¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Porque eres hermosa Helga ¿entonces…?

-Helga –Dije mientras miraba desconfiada al joven que estaba enfrente era amigo de Arnold y nada bueno debía planear.

-¿Qué quieres señorita perfección?

-¿Podemos hablar?

Helga me miro aburrida pero al parecer estaba más fastidiada de Jacob porque decidió irse conmigo

-Claro, vamos

-Helga espera…

Pero la rubia me tomo del brazo y nos alejamos lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Bueno ¿Qué querías decirme Lila?

-Bueno que…bueno yo… -Dije algo nerviosa –Bueno es que…

-Vamos hermana me hago vieja y además Phoebe me espera

-Sabes Helga siempre me has caído muy bien –Listo lo dije

-Aja y soy reina de Inglaterra ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas lo que…? Bueno ya sabes

Baje la mirada avergonzada –Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, realmente no fue por ti Helga, fue un momento en el que yo estaba mal y sola, sin una Phoebe que me aconsejara –Ella me miro sorprendida –No tengo amigas como tu Helga, sabes siempre quise que fuéramos amigas

-Yo… -Ahora parecía avergonzada ella –Lo lamento creo que…eran los… ¿celos?

Sonreí –Seguramente –Le tome la mano –Espero que podamos serlo algún día porque…

-Ja Jajaja –Esa risa –Vaya nunca pensé que fueras del otro lado Lila, con razón estabas tan molesta ahora comprendo de quien hablabas

-Arnold –Dije mirándolo con molestia pero el rubio no se detuvo y Mike lo imito

-Ahora sabemos porque Helga parece más niño que niña

Arnold se acercó a nosotras sonriente –No te preocupes Lila, no volveré a molestar a tu novia o novio ¿Quién es el hombre aquí? Se supondría que entonces Helga debería defenderte ¿no?

-Qué asco –Dijo Mike riéndose aun –Que desperdicio Lila, bueno de ti Helga no podemos decir nada, eres tan poco mujer que la verdad no es de sorprenderse

-¡Cállate idiota! –Grito Helga quien estaba más furiosa que yo.

-Tranquila Geraldine –Helga abrió los ojos cuando Arnold dijo su segundo nombre –Deberías estar agradecida al menos a las mujeres les pareces atractiva Ja Jajaja

Y de nuevo ahí iba la mano de Helga amenazadoramente pero… -Te dije que no lo volverías a hacer –La empujo provocando que Helga tropezara un poco hacia atrás

-Helga… -Mire a Arnold -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Arnold?! ¡Pudiste lastimarla es una mujer y tú eres…no tú no eres un hombre eres un…un estúpido!

-Lila un consejo, deja de estar con Helga, ya que no te está ayudando –Gerald acababa de llegar –Además ella iba a pegarle de nuevo

-Se lo merecía –La rubia miro con furia a Arnold –Sabes que…no me interesa lo que digas solo te voy a pedir que no molestes a Lila con tus pensamientos cochinos, que es lo único que tu cerebro de mosca te deja pensar –Arnold iba a decir algo pero Helga le interrumpió –Y más te vale estúpido que me dejes en paz porque entonces veras verdaderamente de lo que soy capaz, Arnold, yo no te he hecho nada.

-¿Te lo recuerdo? –Susurro el rubio mirándola por un momento sus ojos parecían melancólicos pero fue solo una fracción de segundos para después volverse furiosas llamadas de fuego –Y es un país libre

-Como sea –Murmuro la rubia con un poco más de valor –Solo aléjate y deja de decir idioteces cerebro de mosca, vamos Lila –Dijo adelantándose y no tarde en seguirla

Arnold solo quedo con la mirada perdida sin decir más, pero pude notar que tal vez él estaba igual que yo…igual que Helga, lo que todos tenemos en común en este mundo superficial y lleno de falsedad…solo estaba fingiendo para no ser lastimado…o tal vez para encajar como lo hice yo…tal vez para ocultar lo que sentía por miedo como Helga…sea como sea…este mundo de falsedad sigue dándome asco y el orgullo y los malos prejuicios hacen que las personas no podamos ser sinceras unas con las otras.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews :D y claro que terminare este y mis demas fics lamento la demora y este nuevo fic es como disculpa con ustedes ¿me perdonan? jejee**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, se que Arnold esta algo grosero pero al final sabemos que no pasara de simples empujones jejeje eso espero a veces ese arnold en mi cabeza me esta molestando con ponerlo de diferente forma lo siento en realidad es una pelea con todos los personajes y los nuevos ejem,...solo dire que algunos tendran una gran trascendencia en el fic y sobretodo en la vida de los personajes principales jejeje**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN CAMBIO I

**...**

* * *

 **PHOEBE**

* * *

 _ **A veces las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, muchas veces puedes juzgar el color del exterior sin conocer lo interior y realmente ¿Es correcto esto? Es correcto juzgar sin conocer a los demás ¿Sera verdad? En realidad no…pero no se puede hacer ningún tipo de juicio antes de poder saber el color y la textura del interior.**_

 _ **El mejor regalo es el inesperado…es el que no encontramos con facilidad muchas veces es el que encontramos en un millón, pero no todos pueden verlo, no es algo que se vea con facilidad y no todos tienen el valor para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Los diamantes en bruto pueden ser los menos encontrados pero si los mejores cuando los hallas.**_

 _ **Muchas veces las personas no saben lo que puede esconder otras detrás de toda esa falsedad e ilusiones que ponen para que no sean descubiertas las mas profundas aguas del mar, pocos logran alcanzar a vislumbrar la luz de aquellas hermosas perlas que puede esconder dichas aguas, la estrella mas fuerte y brillante puede ser la mas vistosa pero aquella que no se vislumbra tanto puede ser la mas hermosa y pura de todas.**_

 _ **Es lo mismo que con las personas, no todos somos iguales, y por eso es que todos somos únicos y cada persona es especial, maravillosa y única, si fuéramos todos iguales la vida seria aburrida, no habría amor, no habría relaciones, porque no habría nada nuevo que explorar ni ver, no habría ni siquiera algo nuevo que aprender, porque todo seria igual, seria oscuro y aburrido.**_

 _ **Pero no todos son tan observadores como otros…para encontrar a la alma gemela adecuada para nuestra vida.**_

 _ **P.H.**_

* * *

La verdad es que nunca estuve de acuerdo en muchas cosas con Helga, como por ejemplo de que no quisiera decirle mejor la verdad a Arnold de lo que…lo que fue…también de cuando no lo quería tratar bien porque quería simplemente ocultar sus sentimientos lo cual…lo cual no era la mejor forma.

Pero de eso a aprobar el comportamiento de Arnold o del mismo Gerald desde hace dos años hay un abismo.

Observaba solo desde las sombras como me había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde niña, detrás de Helga siempre no porque quisiera, no porque deseara no hacer nada mientras veía como Helga trataba de ser mala pese a que yo sabía que no lo era.

Pero ya no más…al ver como comenzaba a hablarle a Helga realmente estaba comenzando a irritarme así que intervine a la conversación de estos, pero ya saben el resto.

Todo el día vi como Helga estuvo distraída, la conozco es mi hermana la conozco mejor que nadie, cada gesto, cada movimiento se cómo actuara y piensa y sabía perfectamente bien que lo que Arnold hacia estaba afectándola demasiado, pues todavía no dejaba de amarlo.

Helga es una enamorada empedernida, siempre pensando que el amor existe, ese de los cuentos de hada, que te llenan de emoción el alma, esos que hacen que suspires cada dos segundos, esos que crees que todo lo pueden y todo lo superan. Pero en este caso no será así y ella…ella aun no quiere entenderlo.

También pude notar que Arnold de vez en vez miraba de reojo a Helga, algo que llamaba mi atención no era la primera vez que notaba que Arnold observaba a mi amiga sin que esta se diera cuenta, que la observaba en una manera diferente mientras pensaba que nadie le miraba, eso es algo que no me dejaba en paz mi mente.

Ahora miraba como Helga estaba hablando más bien peleando con Arnold, pero cuando la empujo comencé a tratar de llegar a ellos pero momentos antes de que siquiera llegara ellas llegaron a mí.

-Helga ¿estás bien?

La rubia tenía los ojos un poco tristes pese a que tratara de ser fuerte, sabía que se estaba quebrando. –Si –Susurro apenas audible para mí.

-¿Helga?

Observe como mi amiga volteaba a ver al llamado de Lila pero se veía mal –Yo…yo… -La mire dulcemente antes de acercarme para abrazarla, esto no estaba nada bien, absolutamente nada bien –No puedo –Susurro empujándome levemente –Perdón pero creo que…que lo mejor es que me quede un rato sola, Phoebs –Salió lo más rápido posible de allí, Lila me miro por un momento antes de salir detrás de ella.

Yo solo mire a mi mejor amiga salir de ahí mostrando por una vez su debilidad, esto era el colmo, mire a Arnold quien estaba con Valeria nuevamente, así que me acerque con paso decidido y entonces…

-Arnold –Le llame a lo que él se volteo algo aburrido como era su costumbre cuando alguien de nosotros se acercaba a él pero lo que no espero fue mi reacción, solo sé que mi mano ya estaba estrellada en su mejilla que ahora estaba sonrojada y su mirada desorbitada al saber lo que había pasado y que yo había sido la que le ocasiono ese daño.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-¡cállate! –Le grite a Gerald quien ya comenzaba a reclamarme seguramente iba a decir una sandez cual era ya su costumbre.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Phoebe?!

-Me pasa que estoy harta Arnold –Dije seseante y sin despegar mucho los dientes, estaba tan enojada, tan indignada por cómo se había estado comportando el con mi amiga –Dime… ¿Qué te ha hecho Helga? ¿Qué te hizo para que la trates así?

Arnold solamente me miro molesto y sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona se acercó a mí –Como si no lo supieras Phoebe –Dijo para después empujarme –Y te digo lo mismo que le dije a Pataki llorona, no vuelvas a hacerlo –Me tomo la mano –O olvídale que eres mujer –Me soltó empujándome, algo que no dejo pasar de lado Gerald.

-Arnold

-No, Gerald, no me digas nada ella comenzó –Y paso de lado, Gerald solo me miro de reojo antes de seguirlo.

Esto solamente me dejo más molesta.

.

.

.

En casa de los Pataki.

Helga se encontraba en su alcoba con Lila, quien la había acompañado hasta allí, era increíble que muchos años ambas hubieran sido enemigas por algo que nunca existió, por algo que nunca había sido un real obstáculo, al contrario fueron las circunstancias las que los llevo a verse como enemigas de algo intangible e irreal.

-Helga…

-No quiero hablar hoy Lila –Dijo desde su cama donde había estado sollozando quedamente

-Pero creo que es importante…

-Por favor no insistas –Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de volver dejar caer unas lágrimas más en sus mejillas, la vida a veces podía ser tan injusta y dura…realmente esto no podía ser verdad…no podía…pero…

-Hermanita –Olga toco la puerta

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz, Olga?

La rubia miro con melancolía a su hermana pero solo dejo en su mesita algo –Espero que te guste –Dijo colocando bien el vestido color rosa, era corto pero moderno, de color rosa con un cinturón blanco en la cintura y escote en v.

-Oh…que hermoso –Murmuro la pelirroja viéndolo de más cerca

-Lila guarda silencio que…

-Debes probártelo, Helga –Murmuro la pelirroja tomándolo entre sus manos.

-No lo creo yo…

-Lila por favor debes de cambiar

-¿Cambiar a que…?

-No puedes vivir toda la vida así y menos por alguien tan estúpido como Arnold.

-Lila…

-Vamos a demostrarle de lo que se perdió por idiota.

Esto era algo que no se veía todos los días, Lila dándole ánimos para mantenerse de pie y no humillarse una vez más diciéndole lo que sentía a Arnold.

-Es que…

-Helga por favor

-Yo…

-Vamos, eres hermosa y es momento de que también lo vean exteriormente.

.

.

.

Cuando vi a Lila caminar por su habitación supe que algo no andaba bien pero ¿Qué demonios estaba bien con Helga a su lado? Hace años que ya no lo era, no porque Helga estuviera mal, sino porque ella más bien daba sabor a su vida, le daba esa pizca interesante y hermosa que era en realidad la vida.

Pero la imagen de frente fue algo que no esperaba para nada, menos entenderla, Helga se quejaba e incluso se alejaba algo molesta de Lila.

-Helga… -Sonreí al verlas juntas así, Lila no era mala al menos siempre me pareció mas bien una niña con ganas de encajar con las demás.

-Phoebe sálvame de la zombi obsesiva de Lila por favor

Yo solo sonreí dulcemente y comencé a ayudar a Lila, para que pudiera terminar con su objetivo al final también yo decía que Helga era hermosa y solo debía dejar ver la bella flor que ella era.

.

.

.

En la casa de los huéspedes.

Arnold miraba una pequeña fotografía algo arrugada y con una mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?! En esa vez…

Dijo molesto aventando la fotografía al suelo pero después de unos minutos la tomó de nuevo.

Su abuela ingreso gritando que pronto volvería Eleonor y que pronto todas las aguas confusas tormentas en su alrededor pasarían al estar con ella. Nunca entendía lo que su abuela decía aunque algunas cosas parecían más consejos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a la parada de autobús de la escuela donde Helga normalmente se subía y cuando la vi sonreí para mí misma ella estaba hermosa con ese vestido que Olga le regalo

Iba con el cabello suelto y con un pequeño listón que hace años no se colocaba en este, llevaba un suéter algo aguado de color blanco para evitar que se viera su excelente figura, rodé los ojos pero volví a sonreír al notar que traía unos tenis rosas con blanco, Helga pese a todo podría parecer más femenina pero no por eso dejaba de ser Helga.

-Te ves hermosa Helga –Dijo Lila sonriéndole desde donde llegaba, yo asentí afirmando lo que esta decía.

-Grac…Gracias –Murmuro algo cohibida

-Ahí viene ¿Lista?

Helga tomo una gran bocanada de aire y asintió antes de tomarse de mi brazo para avanzar hacia este cuando se detuvo frente a nosotras, pero al subir por lógica debía soltarme.

Avanzamos lentamente por los asientos pero notamos la obvia mirada de Arnold y sus amigos, quienes obviamente no reconocieron a Helga, este venía de un buen humor y miro a la rubia como acostumbraba el casanova de la preparatoria.

-Vaya primor ¿Dónde te habías escondido todo este tiempo? –Arnold se acercó antes que Mike quien había soltado esas palabras hacia mi amiga y le puso su mejor sonrisa acercándose a la rubia quien le miro con molestia, esa mirada de seductor samaritano que ponía cuando colocaba sus ojos en su nueva víctima ya la conocía no era la primera vez que observaba sus pasos como buen depredador, pero nunca pensó que Arnoldo fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que era ella.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo se llama tan hermoso ángel que cayó del cielo? –Pregunto mirándola con intensidad, algo que me molesto pero me comenzó a divertir sabiendo su reacción al saber la verdad.

-Seguro que lo sabes estúpido cabeza de balón –Comento divertida soltándose del agarre de Arnold quien quedo sin habla en ese momento.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **mil disculpas de verdad mil disculpas perdonenme he dejado abandonados mis fics pero realmente pasaron mil cosas entre enfermedades (tuve bronquitis) dos meses enferma de gripa, apenas voy saliendo, concierto de pro-becas para la escuela en donde estoy y el trabajo donde pro cierto ha estado muy pesado porque mi jefe anda histerico jajaja**

 **pero aqui sigo y quiero aprovechar para decirles esto, no voy a abandonar ningun fic, ninguno los estare actualizando nuevamente y por cierto espero que el nuevo capitulo les guste despues de un rato de no actualizar despues de todo esto me quede sin inspiracion la verdad :( y no queria escribir asi, pero hoy creo que regreso jejeje :D**

 **mil gracias a todos y ahora comencemos de nuevo les parece?**

 **voten por el fic que quieran que se publique diaramente la semana que entra, esta semana actualizare todos.**

 **espero sus votos y hermosos reviews :D ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo sus mensajes son muy importantes por eso para mi :D**

 ** _¡FIC GANADOR FUE TAN TAN TAN...JEJEJEJ AMNESIA!_**

 _ **Bien como verán entonces las actualizaciones serán de amnesia comenzaran a partir del lunes, también lamento dejar este fic abandonado y por eso subi este capitulo sorpresa a esta hora por cierto espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **también espero que estén felices porque pienso subir otro capitulo mas de este fic entre hoy y mañana :D exagerando lunes en la mañana :D**_

 _ **hoy comienzan los votos, asi que por hoy los votos valen dobles :D**_

 _ **otra sorpresa es que como el renacer de nuestro amor quedo en segundo lugar y ser un fic que esta por terminar ya entonces le dare prioridad y lo actualizare también en la semana pero la sorpresa será el dia y dependiendo el tiempo subiré igual de a dos capítulos pero espero que esta sorpresa mas les agrade :D**_

 _ **AMNESIA %0**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_


	4. CAPITULO 4 UN CAMBIO II

...

* * *

 **GERALD**

* * *

 _ **El rencor es el peor de los consejeros si tal vez pero ¿Qué demonios hacer cuando te lastimaron? ¿Qué puedes hacer para realmente perdonar cuando estas que te lleva…? Muchas veces el rencor y el enojo pueden ser realmente malas compañías pero realmente es necesario ser a veces tan condescendiente con los demás, yo aprendí que no.**_

 _ **La vida es una ruleta de mil vueltas unas abajo otras arriba, a veces el más fuerte se puede aprovechar de la debilidad (amabilidad) de otros pero también puedes después ser el intercambio de lugares aunque no sea tan agradable.**_

 _ **La vida puedes comerla a mordiscos o simplemente saborearla, es lógica, así como puedes probar solo la fresa y perderte los demás sabores de la vida, ¿Por qué quedarte con un solo sabor? Hay miles y debes disfrutarlos, más cuando tu estas bien todo lo demás está bien entonces…**_

 _ **¿O simplemente será un reflejo de la debilidad misma? Quizás solamente es autodefensa…**_

 _ **G.M.J**_

* * *

Mire sin poder creerlo que mis ojos me hacían ver… ¿En verdad era la Helga G. Pataki que conocíamos desde el kínder? Era imposible y pude notar el nerviosismo de pronto de mi amigo, y una leve chispa que murió hace tiempo.

-¿Hel…Hel…Hel? –Demonios ¿Por qué ahora precisamente decidía tartamudear mi amigo? Era un gran espectáculo y a la vez una vergüenza publica para Arnold, el gran casanova de la preparatoria tartamudea frente a la menos femenina y más gruñona mujer de la escuela. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Del universo

-Cuando puedas terminar una frase coherentemente me dices, ¿de acuerdo Arnoldo? –Dijo la rubia alejándose de mi amigo para ir con Phoebe, ambos cruzamos una pequeña mirada pero de inmediato retire la mía, como siempre lo hacía, Phoebe no…no significaba ya nada más para mí.

Me perdí un momento más en mis pensamientos hasta que Mike me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Quién iba a decir que bajo todos esos harapos viejos y feos, escondías tan bella escultura, Helga? –Observe como empujaba a Arnold hacia el asiento y este avanzaba con seguridad hacia la rubia, quien le miro algo fastidiada pero con una maliciosa sonrisa, a mi parecer Helga encontró el momento de desquitarse de todo lo poco o mucho que había pasado gracias a nosotros.

-Pues ya ves –Dijo algo coqueta… ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo en mi más loco sueño, Pataki puede ser femenina y coqueta? Y debía admitirlo hasta yo no podía dejar de ver tan hermosas piernas bien torneadas y pese a traer un suéter algo grande para ella, se veía que tenía una figura realmente… pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Sacudí la cabeza y entonces observe como Mike caía al suelo ¿Qué me había perdido? No era tan difícil de suponer, Helga reía bastante con Phoebe y Lila a su lado, mientras pasaban al lado del pobre de mi amigo quien se sujetaba por la entrepierna, eso fue un golpe bajo, literalmente.

.

.

.

Realmente nunca me cayó bien Helga Pataki, pero de eso a perdonar lo que paso hace dos años era demasiado grande hasta para ella, no se lo merecía, Arnold no quería hablar más del asunto es por eso que nunca volví a insistir, aunque no es algo que haya quedado de mi parte en el olvido.

Miraba como Arnold a veces (casi siempre, en realidad) se perdía en la hermosura que solo él podía verle a la rubia, algo que no comprendía realmente, es decir ¿Qué le podía ver a alguien como ella? Vamos, tenía un carácter terrible desde que la conocemos, se dedicó a hacerle la vida de cuadros y cuando por fin parecía que podían ser amigos o tal vez algo más…hace la estupidez de lastimarlo ¿enserio? La verdad es que no culpo a mi amigo por ser con ella así, tal vez yo haría lo mismo, es más hago lo mismo por solidaridad con mi hermano ¿no está mal o sí?

Lo único malo, es que perdí algo que realmente pensé que quería, la realidad de las cosas era que Phoebe y yo…bueno no salió nada bien por culpa de nuestros amigos, aunque en el fondo ambos sabemos que fue culpa nuestra, tal vez mas mía, pero es que soy irresistible ¿No lo creen?

De acuerdo dejemos por ahora a un lado el asunto entre ella y yo, solo diré que no pudo ser, porque simplemente ella me cambio muchas veces no solo por Helga…

Tal vez también tuvo que influir que Arnold se fijara un poco más en aquella solitaria rubia, porque Lila le rompió el corazón aunque para ser honestos era de esperarse, aun no entiendo ¿Por qué de un momento a otro ella hizo eso? Creo que fue el noviazgo más corto de la historia, bueno tal vez no, Arnold ya ni a novia llega con una chica desde entonces.

Sé que salió con Helga más de una vez pero no la categorizo como su ex novia, porque realmente no sé si hubo tal cosa y porque aun pienso que mi amigo está loco y ella lo embrujo de algún modo pero en fin.

Creo que cuando fue lo de Lila no lo vi tan abatido y ni siquiera cambio tan drásticamente como cuando paso aquello de la graduación y de Helga, eso sí que lo devasto, pero nos encargamos de que no quedara así, creo que en el fondo solo trata de estar bien en apariencia pero estoy seguro por su mirada que de momentos aun le afecta, cosa que es sorprendente digo hace un año lo de Phoebe conmigo y yo creo que ya lo supere del todo y de lo de Arnold con Helga tiene casi tres años, está bien dos y meses pero vamos ¿no debe superarlo en algún momento?

Suspire al ver como Arnold miraba de reojo muy seguido a la rubia quien venía caminando hacia la cafetería, estaba con sus amigas, ahora que lo pensaba era extraño que Lila y Helga pero bueno el día anterior Lila la defendió y viceversa seguramente más bien solo Lila le gustaba la soledad como a Helga.

Hablando de creo que Arnold no dejo de hablarle hasta que paso lo de Lila, lo cual quiere decir que algo tuvo que ver ella en ese asunto para que él se enojara con ella de ese modo y la trate igual que como trata a la rubia.

-Helga –La llamo mi amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos, esa voz no era como siempre…no, no era fría e indiferente y los ojos de Arnold la miraban con curiosidad e incluso con molestia, si lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que los celos de verla paseándose campantemente por la escuela así y ahora sin suéter lo estaban matando.

-¿Qué ocurre Arnold?

¿Lo llamo por su nombre? Abrí los ojos como si hubiera visto algo increíble de la revista de los records más impresionantes del mundo, Arnold también abrió sus ojos y creo que por un momento no supo que decir pero después recupero mágicamente le habla.

-¿No te sientas con nosotros? –Pregunto seductoramente pero la rubia solo le miro con indiferencia y con una ceja enarcada.

Lamentaba conocerla tan bien como a mi hermano, sabía que eso era una consecuencia de los años que Arnold había vivido obsesionado de ella, porque para ser honestos la atención de él hacia ella, siempre se le había dado desinteresadamente después interesadamente y ahora simuladamente para los demás, incluso para ella pero no para mí.

-Arn…

-Claro –Arnold pese a los años no aprendía y se puso de pie sonriente pensando que había triunfado y que ni Helga G. Pataki se resistía a sus encantos de seductor, pero… -Cuando en el mundo se acabe y seamos los últimos del universo, cabeza de balón –Por ultimo empujo un poco a Arnold para seguir su camino

-¿Qué dije mal? –Me pregunto pero yo solo me encogí de hombros, tratando de simular mi risa, que era más de molestia y felicidad que de burla, era increíble que después de todo Arnold siguiera enamorado de ella, ¿acaso no entendía? Ella no era para él.

.

.

.

A la salida Mike y Jacob también observaron lo empecinado que estaba el rubio para que Helga aceptara estar con él, por lo menos un segundo, todo el día estuvo detrás de ella como si fuera un perrito faldero, me exasperaba eso, ¿Acaso no recordaba todo lo que le habíamos dicho y hecho estos dos años? Era obvio que Helga no lo quería cerca y menos porque era obvio que se quería acercar para ganarle a los demás hombres que se acercaban a la rubia, incluso el profesor de música se atrevió a mirarle de una manera poco decorosa, lo bueno es que Arnold no tomaba esa clase conmigo y ella, porque si no…pero ¿Qué no tiene límite de dignidad mi amigo?

-Arnold –Dije acercándome una vez más que la rubia se alejó de este –No conseguirás nada con eso y tú lo sabes –Susurre antes de que los otros llegaran junto a nosotros.

-Si pero…

-Veo que Helga te tiene babeando, Arnold

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo este molesto

-¿Entonces porque no la dejaste en todo el día? –Jacob miraba a Arnold con molestia y si lo conociera mejor tal vez incluso me atrevería a decir que su mirada era de celos.

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Vamos Arnie –Mike lo tomo del brazo -¿Tus facultades de conquistador están fracasando no te das cuenta? Primero Valeria y ahora la Pataki quien debería ser la presa más fácil del mundo por ser tan idiota y tan virgen como la monja de algún convento porque ¿Quién quiere tocarla o besarla? Bueno que ahora que lo pienso si siempre estuviera así y le quitamos ciertas cosas tal vez…

-No es eso –Se soltó de su agarre molesto, ahora estaba molesto y esto no iba a acabar bien, lo sabía –Y lo de Valeria ya cayo te lo dije

-Si quien por cierto está demasiado molesta con tu rubiecita ¿eh? Se dio cuenta pero se lo merece por hacerme lo que me hizo –Comento Mike algo distraído –Pero bueno con Helga G. Pataki no podres

-¿Seguro? –La voz de Arnold denotaba que el sabía algo que ninguno de nosotros sabia ¿Qué era? Digo conozco prácticamente todo de Arnold, a excepción de esa vez porque me conto globalmente lo que paso pero no detalles ni desmintió pero tampoco acepto lo que decían los rumores después de lo sucedido ¿será algo de esa vez?

-¿Quieres apostar? –Mike sonrió divertido mirándolo con burla –Dudo que caiga si sigues como hasta ahora, es más fácil que yo la conquiste

-¿Tu? –Arnold se rio de él, era oficial mi amigo sabía algo de Pataki que los demás no –No lo creo

-Si estas tan seguro ¿podemos apostar no lo crees?

-¿Cuáles serían los términos de la apuesta?

-Yo creo que –Pero Jacob me interrumpió

-Yo también quiero participar –Dijo algo molesto –A mí me gustaba ya Pataki desde antes y lo saben

-Si pero no te hace el menor caso ¿O sí? –Dijo Arnold de nuevo con esa seguridad –Por mí no hay problema al final no les hará caso

-¿Por qué tan seguro Shortman? –Pregunto Jacob molesto por la seguridad de este.

-Porque es obvio que ella me elegirá –Dijo sonriente

-¿A si? Y ¿Por qué? –Mike sonrió con diversión, era obvio que él ningún interés tenía en Pataki más que para llevarla a la cama y una más en su colección de mujeres que pasaron por sus brazos, vaya que al final si había influenciado mucho en nosotros aunque Arnold y yo nunca llegábamos tan lejos, solo nos divertíamos un rato y tal vez nos hacían un _"favorcito"_ de vez en cuando pero hasta ahí.

-Porque soy el más guapo y la conozco desde hace años.

-Jajaja –Jacob se acercó un poco más a Arnold –Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Como quieran pensarlo pero al final yo ganare pero quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que ganaremos? Y si vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo con esa poca mujer –Rodé los ojos, seguía queriendo disimular que lo de hoy no era nada y la verdad es que no me engañaba, lo hacía todo por ella e incluso pude ver su molestia por Jacob, tanta seguridad ahora ya no tenía desde que este se auto invito.

-Salir con ella tal vez unos 500, besarla en esa cita puede aumentar el precio –Rio Mike –Por llevarla al baile y acostarse con ella 3,000

-4,000 –Añadió Jacob, todos lo miramos –Es virgen lo sé de buena fuente así que vale más.

-¿Estrenarla? –Mike rio un poco más –Bien, trato hecho –Susurro apretando su mano con la de Jacob -¿Arnold?

Vi en su mirada el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo pero de pronto volvió a su ego y al casanova seductor que no podía quedarse atrás y mire como mi amigo extendió la mano para estrecharla con Mike y luego con Jacob, estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, pero solo sabía que esto era un terrible error y que en algún momento Arnold se arrepentiría.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 ** _¡FIC GANADOR!_**

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo dia a dia :D espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias Olusum Annavi que siempre me dejas un hermoso review espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien ;D**_

 _ **ABMN Holi jejeje muchas gracias :3 oh eso me gustaria mucho y ademas esto lo hago saben sin fines de lucro y mi mayor recompensa es que le guste y lograr que tengan un momento de felicidad y distraccion de la vida que siempre cada uno de nosotros llevamos :D mil gracias por leer y espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien :D**_

 _ **MyMindPalace221b holi si te entiendo a mi realmente tampoco me gusta como se comporta Arnold, pero espero que poco a poco vaya despejando un poco tus dudas del porque el comportamiento de Arnold y tambien de Gerald, aunque de este ya explique aqui un poquito mas de lo que paso con Phoebe que no es tan dificil de saber un poco porque ya que al ser la mejor amiga de Helga no podia permitirse a si misma estar saliendo con alguien asi y no dire mas por ahora jejeje hay algo mas :D**_

 _ **pero como podras ver en este cap ya estan cambiando ciertas cosas pero ¿que hara arnold? ahora si que esta metido en un problema pero ¿porque tan confiado? jejeje creo que ustedes saben la respuesta :D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo cap te guste mas :D**_

* * *

 _ **hoy comienzan los votos, asi que por hoy los votos valen triple :D**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 70%**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 50%**_

 _ **AMNESIA %20**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 20%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 20%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 20%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 20%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 20%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 20%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 20%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 20%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 20%**_

 ** _Hoy van asi los votos sigan votando :D_**

 ** _Lindo martes :D_**


	5. CAPITULO 5 COMIENZA LA CACERIA

**FIC GANADOR DE LA SEMANA :D**

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5 PROBLEMAS DE GALAN**

* * *

 _ **El ser adolescente a veces es el momento más complicado del mundo pero lo más complejo quizá será que conforme vayas creciendo te das cuenta de que habrá una sola persona que hace tu corazón latir a mil por hora, que te provoca sensaciones que nunca jamás pensaste tener que no solo se trata de la emoción del momento, el excitarte es fácil realmente cuando eres joven pero esa persona que puede palarizarte con una simple sonrisa, una mirada, donde le suplicas que te dé más sin esperar nada a cambio, que te succione la vida en ese preciso momento porque ya no hay nada después de ella, las emociones que fuertemente salen de tu ser, eso es el amor que poco a poco se va descubriendo con el tiempo y que provocan que puedas cometer idioteces porque al final todos son jóvenes y todos podemos cometer errores pero a veces esos errores pueden ser irreparables.**_

 _ **Pero en realidad no importa, el razonamiento no es algo común en la juventud, la vida es vivirla y las consecuencias también son parte de esto aun cuando en el momento no se vean, porque somos ciegos ante la idea de libertad y vivir, es una idea emocionante combinada con la juventud que podemos llegar a pensar que es eterna.**_

 _ **Correr no te da ventaja, correr solo es un seguro tropiezo futuro y entonces ¿Por qué quererse comer al mundo de un bocado? Cuando pudiste saborearlo en sus mil facetas.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad…con ese pensamiento Arnold se miraba en el espejo, pero sabía perfectamente bien que si quería algo con esa rubia no podía usar las mismas cursilerías que usaba con las demás, ella era…era diferente.

Miro con melancolía aquel libro rosa que tan celosamente había guardado, suspiro mientras despejaba las ideas y recuerdos que tanto moría por dejar atrás.

-Bueno Pataki, veremos de que está hecha tu armadura

-¿Hijo?

-¿Qué ocurre papa?

-Gerald esta abajo –Dijo aun mirando con curiosidad a su hijo, estaba en una edad difícil y a veces no podían acercarse tanto como quisieran a él.

-Gracias papa

-Arnold –El rubio de ojos verdes miro a su padre con curiosidad pero este pareció arrepentirse no era el momento –Apresúrate el desayuno se enfría

-Claro papa

Una vez que desapareció su padre, Arnold tomo su mochila y se apresuró a bajar para encontrarse con su amigo.

.

.

.

Helga se miraba una vez en el espejo, tratando de ver si no era demasiado, sabía perfectamente bien que había llamado la atención de Arnold no era tonta y como toda chica intuía eso, aunque claro en el camino también llamo la atención de otros pero solo la que le importaba era la de Arnold, aunque Phoebe y Lila ya se lo habían advertido si jugaba con fuego…pero ¿Qué podía perder? O mejor dicho ¿Qué más podía perder?

Llevaba una falda beige que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes algo escotada de color rosa y su cabello suelto, cubriéndole ligeramente el ojo derecho, una diadema a juego con la blusa y un suéter color beige y sus tenis blancos con rosa.

-Hermanita bebe –Olga estaba en el marco de su puerta observándola con dulzura –Me alegra que por fin te procures más.

-Cálmate Olga solo porque…

-¿Sabes cómo te verías mucho más linda de lo que ya eres y eras?

Helga se sonrojo, por lo que Olga prosiguió –Un poco de maquillaje –La tomo de la mano para sentarla –Te enseñare –Aplico un poco de labial y sombras doradas en su rostro –Listo, es todo lo que necesitas cariño, ahora apresúrate que el camión te dejara

Helga no había dicho nada a su hermana, en realidad le agradaba tenerla aunque a veces le exasperaba pero también sabía que sin Olga estaría más que sola y abandonada de lo que siempre estuvo, por lo menos la relación entre ellas cambio y seguía cambiando, Olga aprendió a entenderla aunque de momentos seguía siendo la misma niña desesperante que se mataba por ser perfecta para tener la atención de sus padres, pero eso quedo atrás…que atrás hace muchos años.

-Bueno…aquí voy de nuevo –Suspiro mirándose una última vez el atuendo que llevaba, antes de salir de su alcoba.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba ansioso por que el camión llegara a la parada donde la rubia se subía, de inmediato pudo visualizar a la joven que esperaba el camión y su sonrisa se ensancho, al notar el atuendo que llevaba aunque claro le molesto al ver a los mirones comérsela con los ojos.

-Phoebs –Saludo a su amiga quien le sonrió dulcemente antes de que le hiciera espacio para sentarse con ella y Lila.

-Geraldine –Arnold sonrió dulcemente mirándola desde el asiento de atrás donde venía solo, esta vez no había amigos burlones a su alrededor, ¿Por qué? No se lo pregunto en ese momento, lo importante era ¿Por qué Arnold osaba llamarla con su segundo nombre? O la mejor pregunta ¿Cómo diablos sabia su segundo nombre?

-Lo lamento creo que me confundiste con…

-Vamos Geraldine –Se puso de pie -¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? Además con tus amigas es algo incómodo estar en un asiento que solo es para dos personas ¿No lo crees?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Arnoldo –Dijo incomoda mirando hacia otro lado, Arnold estaba mirándola de una manera intensa que provocaba una fuerte corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que le provocaba sudar de nervios y emoción. Pero ¿Qué estaba diciendo…? Solo estaba nerviosa porque nunca…nunca.

-Ven –La tomo de la mano con mucha confianza y familiaridad, Gerald quien miraba desde el otro externo escondido, tomo una fotografía en el momento exacto.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Se soltó de su agarre despertando de su ensoñación –Lo hare pero porque no quiero molestar a mis amigas –Se pasó de largo para sentarse junto a la ventana y Arnold la siguió.

-Y bien ¿Cómo estas Geraldine?

-Basta Arnold no sé qué planeas pero deja de molestar –Dijo la rubia sin mirarlo pero sentía aun la mirada de Arnold que era como acero caliente que quemaba su piel pero no de modo dolorosa si no de una manera placentera pero que le ponía los nervios de punta –Y deja de mirarme así zopenco

-Hoy estas hermosa, Geraldine –Dijo tomando la mano de la rubia que descansaba en la pierna de la rubia, esto provocando que por consiguiente Arnold rosara la piel de su pierna.

Helga se soltó de su agarre molesta y por fin lo miro -¿Qué demonios te pasa Arnoldo? No puedes tocarme ¿Quién te has creído?

Trataba de mantener su enojo a raya sabía que todos los miraban, era la novedad y seria el chisme de la semana, ya lo veía, en el periódico escolar con el encabezado diciendo _"El casanova más cotizado de la preparatoria ha sido embrujado por la furia Pataki, seguramente unos cuantos golpes bastaron para volver loco al chico y tenerlo a sus pies…"_

O ese tipo de boberías. Arnold sonrió, pero su sonrisa tenía un matiz burlón, seguro que algo se había perdido -¿Por qué tan nerviosa Geraldine? –Se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia, quien de inmediato se congelo

-No…no estoy…nerviosa –Dijo con dificultad, ya no respiraba

-¿Ah no? –Volvió a tomarla de la mano para después pasar sus dedos por el rostro pálido de Helga, quien ya no se movía.

Vislumbro solamente la sonrisa de Arnold coqueto, seguro de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo con la amabilidad que siempre lo había definido, por un momento vio en sus ojos la luz, la chispa que alguna vez noto que se perdió y ahora era todo para ella…solo para ella…ella.

-¡Helga! –Esta despertó de su ensoñación empujando lejos al rubio quien cayó de bruces, Helga sentía arder sus mejillas, hacia demasiado calor allí.

-¿Qué…que ocurre Phoebe?

-¿Ya nos vamos?

Lila miraba con molestia al rubio, mientras Helga pasaba por encima de el, Arnold solo bufo molesto y antes de que esta pudiera escabullirse por completo la tomo de la mano –Helga –Susurro dulcemente –Saliendo ¿Un mantecado?

La rubia estaba aún aturdida y no debía aceptar, aunque era algo tan hermoso…Arnold por fin invitándola a salir, por fin…por fin su sueño, pero…era un sueño eso era…. _" ¡Despierta Helga, es una ilusión y tú no eres una boba!"_

-Lo siento cabeza de balón pero no puedo y por cierto –Se zafo del agarre –No vuelvas a tocarme, puedes contagiarme de algo –Dijo con asco fingido antes de dar media vuelta para irse con sus amigas.

-Strike uno Arnold –Mike estaba riendo con todos los demás amigos cuando bajaron del autobús –Me toca batear a mi

-¡Hey me toca a mí! –Jacob estaba molesto por que no había podido acercarse al autobús esa mañana ya que Arnold había pedido el primer intento.

Este solo sonrió feliz –Claro, háganlo al final veremos quien lleva la delantera –Paso de largo con Gerald a su lado, sonriendo también, tal vez solo tal vez había descubierto el porqué de la confianza con respecto a Pataki y también por qué tanto tiempo habían mantenido la distancia uno del otro.

.

.

.

Mike miraba desde lejos a la rubia, quien abría su casillero tranquilamente y entonces dentro vio algo que la puso algo desconcertada al principio pero después la molestia. Mike se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –Hola hermosa ¿Qué tal estas hoy?

-Mira zopenco –Tomo la caja de chocolates y la rosa –No necesito nada de esto –Se los devolvió –No quiero tus regalos estúpido ¿comprendes?

Mike miro sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, su arma nunca fallaba a las mujeres les gustaba tanto este tipo de detalles ¿Qué tan diferente era Pataki de las demás? Ahora no había tanta diferencia ¿Qué era lo que no captaba?

Arnold miraba la escena desde su casillero, dos casilleros más allá del de Helga, sonriendo saco lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué no te gustan los chocolates?

-Me encantan pero no como cualquiera –Dijo la rubia tomando su libro de literatura y de matemáticas –No puedes comprar todas tus novias, yo no soy así Miller

-¿Y cómo eres preciosa? –Dejo en el suelo los chocolates y la rosa para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él –Me gustaría conocerte muy bien –Comenzó a acercar sus labios, algo que a Arnold no le gusto para nada y sintió que la sangre se iba a salir por la molestia, dejo caer su mochila pero antes de hacer nada, Helga soltó su puñetazo de hierro contra la cara de Mike, quien solo soltó un quejido antes de caer al suelo.

-No vuelvas a siquiera pensarlo, idiota –Dijo la rubia pasando sobre del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo quejándose del dolor, Arnold volvió a sonreír

¿Eran no ya muchas sonrisas hacia lo que hiciera o no hiciera con relación a Helga Pataki? Pensaba Gerald mirando con curiosidad la escena.

.

.

.

Era el turno de Jacob, Arnold y Mike miraban como el pelinegro se acercaba a la rubia quien leía tranquilamente en el patio de la escuela, Arnold decidió tomar el almuerzo cerca para poder ver cómo le iba.

-Hola Helga –Saludo sonriéndole -¿Cómo estas cariño?

Helga se sonrojo algo que sorprendió a los otros dos –Bien… ¿Qué quieres Jacob?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo saludar a mi amiga? –Se sentó junto a ella, esto estaba desconcertando totalmente a Arnold, no entendía.

Helga rodo los ojos molesta –Tu y yo no somos amigos ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Vamos sabes bien porque lo pienso

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y a ponerse nerviosa por lo que opto por levantarse de su cómodo ya no tan cómodo lugar de lectura.

-Bien me voy tarado

-Vamos Helga no te vayas –La tomo del brazo

-Suéltame, Jacob no quiero hablar –Algo no terminaba de gustarle

-¿Entonces qué tal en una cena?

-No

-¿Por qué no Helga? ¿Por qué insistes en rechazarme solo por…?

-¡Basta suéltame ahora!

-Helga por favor –Se puso de pie sin soltarla –No grites y tú sabes que…

-¡Me lastimas suéltame!

Entonces no supo de donde salió pero Arnold estaba de un momento a otro empujando a Jacob lejos de ella y colocándola con delicadeza detrás de él.

-¿Qué no entendiste? Dijo que la sueltes, Jacob

Este solo desde el suelo donde había caído de bruces por el empujón de sorpresa lo miro con molestia…y furia mucha furia que si las miradas mataran Arnold no estaría de pie.

-¿Qué no sabes a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás Arnold?

-¿Qué no sabes respetar a las mujeres? ¿Tu madre no te enseño?

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Jacob perdió el poco autocontrol que tenía y se abalanzo como león en plena caza peleando por su presa sobre Arnold, quien solo atino a empujar lejos a la rubia de ojos azules antes de tratar de defenderse.

-¡Arnold!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _bueno lo prometido es deuda y comenzamos la semana con nuestro capitulo del fic ganador que esta semana fue hechizos de amor :D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por todo su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews ;D que me ayudan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando porque esto es para ustedes y cada uno de mis queridos lectores :D_**

 ** _PD. Todos los que votaron en mi nuevo fic "La luz en tu mirada" ya estan anotados jejeje :D sigan votando y mil gracias por leer mi nuevo fic continuacion de "Amnesia"_**

 ** _saludos_**

* * *

 _ **hoy los votos valen triples :D**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA %60**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 30%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **hermoso inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 EL DOLOR DEL PASADO

...

* * *

 **FIC GANADOR!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 ¿UNA CITA? I**

* * *

 _ **Cuando seas mayor podrás hacer lo que quieras, cuando eres niño te limitan muchas cosas, pero ¿enserio cuando creces cambian? O en realidad solo tienes más responsabilidades y sobretodo más problemas tanto emocionales, existenciales y de cualquier tipo, hay un problema cada día, cada mañana e incluso cuando te vistes hay un problema ¿Cómo te ibas a imaginar que tu imagen daba mucho de qué hablar cuando eres mayor? Cuando eras niño eso era lo que menos importaba todos te miraban o te ignoraban tal vez pero no era por la vestimenta era más por tu forma de ser, como cambian las cosas.**_

 _ **Cuando eres mayor podrás hacer mil cosas, pero ¿Qué tan verdad es? Hay horarios de salida y de llegada, hay reglas y platicas incomodas de como viniste al mundo para que ¿para qué? Para no cometer los mismos errores, hay presión sobre que harás sobre tu estúpida vida ¿Cómo si eso importara realmente en estos momentos? Cuando el chico que te gusta no te hace caso, eso sí es lo importante ¿No? No claro que no, también las universidades y que quizá nunca volverán a verse, tus sueños, tus metas, ¿Sacrificios? ¿Quién realmente los hace?**_

 _ **La realidad es que cuando eres mayor no es del toda la verdad que harás lo que quieras…simplemente que esperan que haya más responsabilidades sobre ti que te ayuden a madurar y sobre todo a tomar el rumbo que esperan que tomes para volverte una persona adulta y madura al modo en que ellos lo ven pero ¿quiere decir que ellos tienen la verdad absoluta? Claro que no, el crecer solamente no es podrás beber, salir a fiestas y tal vez quedarte una noche fuera de casa, no, el crecer va más allá de eso…es la libertad que alcanzaras al crecer y poder ser tu quien pueda tomar las decisiones y el rumbo de tu vida a ser la persona adulta que esperan pero no tiene que ser el camino que ellos esperan y menos de la manera que quieren.**_

 _ **Crecer no es madurar, la madurez se gana con la experiencia al vivir y el vivir no quiere decir libertinaje, pero el libertinaje no siempre es igual al modo que ellos dicen, madurar es saber manejar la libertad para tu bien y saber tomar decisiones sobre ti mismo…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

-¡Arnold, basta! –Grito la rubia tratando de acercarse pero Gerald quien estaba con Mike la detuvo y fue este quien se acercó a ellos

-¡Basta Arnold, Jacob! –Sujeto al pelinegro de la espalda para dejar a un Arnold sangrando de la nariz por la patada que este había lanzado al último mientras era sujetado por Mike.

-Arnold –Helga se acercó a este para revisarlo un poco, pese a todo lo amaba y realmente le molestaba y dolía verlo mal, así como le dolía que estuviera jugando con las demás chicas ya no por celos, en realidad lo que le dolía era que el Arnold enamoradizo y soñador que tenía esperanza hasta de que Santa Claus viniera y pudiera conocerlo, hubiera muerto.

Pero Arnold la empujo levemente, no quería que lo viera así, se puso de pie y se fue directo a la enfermería seguido de Gerald, Helga quedo algo confundida pero no se levantó en ese momento de su lugar, sino hasta que Phoebe la tomo del brazo y la halo para que se pusiera de pie, ella no estaba consiente de cómo, pero ya estaban en los pasillos de la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba pensando aun en Arnold y no entendía ¿Por qué se metió?

-Phoebe

La pelinegra la miro con desaprobación, la conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que el hecho de que Arnold hubiera sido algo diferente estos días había cambiado su esperanza respecto a él, había revivido porque al final Helga era una chica enamoradiza y con facilidad caía en el encanto de quien estaba enamorada desde hace tanto.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Helga –Susurro Lila mirándola desde su otro lado.

-Pero quiero saber cómo esta…

-Lo sabrás cuando salga de la enfermería ahora deberíamos…

Pero Helga no término de escucharla, su corazón le indicaba que fuera a la enfermería y sin pensarlo más fue directo hasta allá.

-No puedo creer que después de como la ha tratado ella se preocupe por el –Murmuro Lila molesta

-Si no es justo para Helga, ella es una chica dulce y frágil aunque no lo parezca

-Lo se Phoebe, eso es lo que más me duele y molesta, Arnold nunca ha valorado ninguna de las muchas virtudes que tiene Helga.

-Me agrada ver cuánto quieres a nuestra amiga, Lila

La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió dulcemente –Por supuesto

.

.

.

Arnold estaba sentado en la camilla con un poco de hielo para la quijada que seguramente estaría un poco roja o quizás morada mañana o en unas horas, una bandita en la nariz y algo de papel dentro de esta para poder parar la hemorragia lo habían puesto con la cabeza recargada en la pared. Gerald lo miraba con desaprobación, no era que lo pudiera ver, pero lo conocía.

-Arnie ¿Qué demonios paso? Tú no eres…

-¿Violento? –Pregunto sonriente –Lamento decepcionarte

-No es eso Arnie, solo que… -Quedo un momento en silencio para después agregar -¿Esos celos son parte de tu gran papel en la apuesta?

Arnold abrió los ojos abruptamente y miro por el rabillo a Gerald con molestia -¿Celos? Por favor

-Arnold te conozco mejor que nadie, eres mi hermano y sé que estabas celoso

-Por favor como si…

-¿Arnold?

-¡¿Helga?!

La rubia ingreso a la pequeña enfermería para ver cómo estaba el rubio. – ¿Te duele mucho? –Pregunto sentándose en la silla desocupada, mientras Gerald algo molesto se retiró para darles privacidad.

-Algo –Miro a la rubia suspirando se sentó mejor para verla -¿Qué…haces aquí?

La rubia lo observo con sorpresa pero a la vez molestia por la pregunta –Pues…vine a ver cómo estas, ¿Qué no es obvio?

-¿Por qué?

Helga miro al joven con verdadero odio, se le habrá quitado muchas cosas ah, pero lo metiche y querer saber la verdad a fuerzas, no claro que no, sabe bien que eso solo me tortura y a veces parece disfrutarlo.

-Porque…porque si

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa Helga?

-La misma que tendrás así me preguntes mil veces

-Gracias –El rubio sonrió dulcemente, que provoco que la rubia perdiera el hilo de la conversación.

-Yo…

-¿Por nada?

-Si…por nada…Creo

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, ya no duele tanto ahora –Dijo sonriéndole

Pero Helga vio la quijada del rubio algo roja, por lo que no pudo evitar rozarle con una delicadeza como si sus manos estuvieran tocando el objeto más preciado de los dioses, Arnold la miraba con atención viendo cada detalle en su rostro, realmente se le miraba preocupada.

-Helga –Susurro mientras disfrutaba la caricia, hacia tanto que no la tenía así, que no se tenían así uno al otro, donde solo había insultos de parte de ambos y más de su parte, se arrepentía ahora de haberla tratado mal y si se sentía mal por haber hecho la estúpida apuesta pero tampoco permitiría que ningún otro se quedara con lo que le pertenece y le perteneció hace tiempo, el corazón de Helga…debía ganarlo seguramente como los demás pero se encargaría de eso.

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia sonrojada mientras Arnold acercaba su rostro –Por…defenderme

-Por nada –Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros, Helga sentía el aliento de su amado cayendo con la tierna suavidad de siempre en sus labios, ya no lo soportaba, quería besarlo quería apoderarse de los labios carnosos que le tenían hipnotizada en ese momento, pero…pero…si hacia un paso en falso seguramente lo asustaría.

-¡Arnold Shortman!

Perfecto, la rubia suspiro frustrada pero se separó rápidamente al grito que habían escuchado y Arnold también respingo al momento que rompieron ese momento mágico, pero enfrente tenía un problema aunque no mayor al menos para el no, enfrente de él estaba Valeria.

.

.

.

Lila caminaba tranquila y confundida por los pasillos de la preparatoria, era obvio que hace mucho se había dado cuenta que…pero nunca creo que pudiera ser algo que estuviera comprobado, hasta ahora con la única persona que había salido era con Arnold, pero sabía que no le gustaba además de que cuando salieron descubrió que tenían mucho menos en común de lo que pensó.

Pero por otro lado…es que la hacía sentir cosas, sentimientos que seguramente habían estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo, además de que eran sentimientos que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra persona…eso… ¿Qué significaría?

¿Qué le gustaba? Podría ser lógico si lo vieran desde otro punto, al final…ella nunca le hizo caso pero tampoco se enojaba nunca por nada de lo que ella hacía, la hacía sentirse especial. Pero ahora ¿era solo eso? ¿O es que había algo más?

.

.

.

El rubio salía ya de la escuela para ir a casa a descansar, había sido un maldito día tan agitado y pésimo para él, Jacob y Mike estaban platicando pero no quería volver a pelear con él, así que comenzó a caminar hacia su casa cuando entonces.

-Arnold –Helga lo esperaba en la esquina de la escuela, seguramente no quería que nadie se diera cuenta lo cual le hizo tener un pequeño dejavu.

-Esto me recuerda algo –Dijo tanteando el terreno para saber sobre que humor andaba Pataki y así saber cómo reaccionar el, al final el maestro siempre enseña al alumno, en este caso eso fue lo que paso aunque no era lo que realmente aplicaba en el vocabulario de ella, de cuando sea grande seré mejor del peor que eres tú, pero en la cabeza de cada humano es un mundo y cuando se es joven y hombre, es peor aún más que una mujer.

-Si claro…bueno hay costumbres que no se olvidan ¿No lo crees cabezón? –Helga sonrió burlonamente –Hoy…como me ayudaste, no seré mala contigo ni me desquitare por nada de lo que me hiciste en el pasado ¿de acuerdo?

Arnold sonrió –Bien y yo prometo tampoco serlo, si esto es una cita –Dijo coquetamente tomándola de la mano

-¡Hey! No te pases cabeza de balón, no será una cita –Dijo avanzando pero al estar un poco lejos dio media vuelta para verlo –Pero…me gustaría una malteada doble chocolate y…

-Dos cerezas, a la orden mi lady

-Bien pero no…no es una cita –Dijo sonrojada

-Como digas Helga

.

.

.

A lo lejos alguien miraba a la pareja de rubios que caminaba hacia Slaussen's, sigilosamente los seguía y así poderse enterar de todo lo que decían ambos.

.

.

.

-Bueno gracias por la malteada cabeza de balón, aunque para perdonarte por todo lo que has hecho serán como mil malteadas

Arnold sonrió -¿Quién dijo que es un perdón por las cosas que he hecho, Helga?

La rubia lo miro de mala gana dejando a un lado su maltead -¿Enserio? ¿Seguirás?

-Sabes que estoy en todo mi derecho, Helga, tú comenzaste hace dos años Geraldine

-No me llames Geraldine, Arnoldo –Dijo entre dientes molesta

-Me gusta tu nombre –Dijo sin pensar mucho en ello

-¿Qué?

-¿Helga que fue lo que paso? Esa vez yo…

-Fuiste un idiota por fin concordamos en algo –Completo la rubia y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Arnold dijo –No importa ya, creo que debe quedarse así

-¿Me seguirás dejando con la duda como hasta ahora?

-¿Cuál duda?

-En realidad muchas dudas

-¿De qué hablas?

-Helga ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tu sabias que tu…tu…digo me…

-Arnold yo no hice nada

-¿Seguirás negándolo?

-No tiene caso esto

-¿Seguirás así entonces? Cecile

Helga quedo sin habla cuando escucho esto del rubio y sin saber que decir ¿Cómo diablos sabía que ella era Cecile, la falsa Cecile, no Cecile, Cecile….bueno pero el punto era que…¿Cómo lo sabía? Ella no…no lo había dicho…no había dicho nada de eso… nunca a nadie ni a Phoebe siquiera.

-¿Cómo…?

Arnold saco un libro rosa de su mochila -¿Y esto Geraldine? –Sonrió la tenía más en sus manos –Quiero muchas respuestas y creo que es mejor empezar por el inicio ¿No lo crees Geraldine?

La mirada intensa de Arnold caía como agua fría sobre su piel, quemaba pero de una manera menos agradable que cuando la miraba en la mañana, porque el decirle la verdad, la verdad de lo que sentía y aun siente, era una segura daga al corazón que la llevaría con crueldad a su tumba…a la oscuridad de su propia verdad, una verdad que mataba, una verdad que odiaba y una verdad que por más que renegaba no podía dejar por siempre a un lado, eso le demostraba el destino una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _bueno lo prometido es deuda y comenzamos la semana con nuestro capitulo del fic ganador que esta semana fue hechizos de amor :D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por todo su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews ;D que me ayudan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando porque esto es para ustedes y cada uno de mis queridos lectores :D_**

 ** _PD. Todos los que votaron en mi nuevo fic "La luz en tu mirada" ya estan anotados jejeje :D sigan votando y mil gracias por leer mi nuevo fic continuacion de "Amnesia"_**

 ** _saludos_**

* * *

 _ **hoy los votos valen triples :D**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 120%**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA %60**_

 _ **RESCATAME 30%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **hermoso inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	7. CAPITULO 7 ¿CITA? II

...

 **¡FIC GANADOR!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 REGLAS PARA ENAMORAR A UN PATAKI**

* * *

 _ **NUMERO UNO NO TRATES DE COMPRENDER, ESQUIVA Y DESPUÉS BATEA**_

* * *

 _ **Hay una gran diferencia entre el orgullo y la dignidad, es una delgada línea quien separa estos dos sentimientos, aunque muchas veces creemos que dignidad es igual a orgullo o que el orgullo es igual a dignidad, hay una diferencia entre ambos.**_

 _ **El orgullo radica más hacia la auto admiración de uno mismo, donde piensa que todo lo que está hecho por él es motivo de adoración problema que no hay tal cual sobre esto pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando el orgullo te lleva a la arrogancia? Donde la línea también es delgada, ya no será orgullo si no presunción, donde todo lo que hagamos es lo correcto y lo mejor que los demás. Esto también conlleva a que deje de reconocer cuando se equivoca y más bien piense que los demás son los equivocados no él, lo que lleva a incapacitarlo a pedir perdón cuando el error viene de su parte.**_

 _ **La dignidad es el respeto por uno mismo y saber cuándo termina la tolerancia con los demás pero también nos lleva a veces a sentirnos demasiado bueno para algo o alguien lo que nos lleva al mismo lado de la arrogancia, siempre debe de haber un equilibrio aunque parezca imposible pero no puede haber más arena de un lado de la balanza.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Miraba a Arnold sin mover ni un solo musculo ¿Cuándo siquiera le importaba a Arnold tanto cosas sin resolver de su pasado? Y ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver ya ahora?

-No se…no sé de qué hablar, Arnoldo pero creo que mejor me voy yendo

-Espera –La tomo de la mano tratando de contener su enojo –Sabes bien de que hablo Helga o ¿Te gusta más que te diga Cecile?

-¡Basta Arnoldo, no sé de qué hablas! ¡Suéltame ya…ay!

Arnold apretó de más su brazo para halarla hacia él, lo que provoco que la rubia quedara a escasos centímetros de él, -¡¿Por qué demonios lo niegas?!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pico ahora Shortman?! –Dijo la rubia soltándose -¡Primero me haces la vida imposible y después del cambio físico, porque seamos honestos hermano desde ese día no dejas de seguirme como perro faldero sin dueño! –Dijo la rubia tornando una media sonrisa burlona al final pero parecía más de melancolía pero prosiguió antes de dejarlo hablar -¡Y ahora te interesa algo que jamás te importo!

-Claro que…no –Susurro el rubio mirándola dolido, era la verdad, siempre había querido saber mil cosas, cosas que había sospechado hace mucho que fueron a causa de su ángel pero ese ángel tenia nombre, ese ángel estaba frente a él. –Siempre me importaste

-Vaya forma de demostrarlo genio –Dijo tomando su mochila –Mira Arnold Shortman no sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero el hecho de que ahora te guste mi modo de vestir no quiere decir que soy como la idiota de Valeria, o Lila, ni mucho menos soy Julieta, no soy en nada parecido a ninguna de tus exnovias

-Ya se Helga, yo solo… ¡¿Por qué eres tan necia y orgullosa?! ¡¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de que…?!

-No me he dado cuenta de nada, no debí interpretar bien las burlas de las que he sido objeto por todos, por tu culpa

-¿Acaso tú las tuviste en cuenta años atrás? –Pregunto sarcásticamente el rubio

-Bien…véngate si eso quieres, pero no te acerques a mi como zombi idiota muerto por carne fresca como tus amigos y diles que me dejen en paz o amanecerán muertos y no bromeo

-Claro que si…

-Claro que no y eso también aplica para ti –Dio media vuelta sin mirar atrás, dejando a un rubio molesto y a la vez mas confundido.

El orgullo Pataki era demasiado fuerte pero más fuerte seguramente era el secreto que escondía, ¿Por qué todo lo que hizo por él, no quiso que lo supiera? Era obvio la respuesta pero tal vez era su ego el que no permitía dejar ahora las cosas así, quería hacerla que lo dijera.

Necesitaba escucharla.

Pero ¿Cómo demonios vencía el poder de Pataki y su orgullo? Las barreras impuestas por ella pero aceptables para él, tanto tiempo haciéndose el que no le importaba, era obvio que habían dado su fruto ¿ahora qué?

.

.

.

En la casa de huéspedes se encontraba Gerald junto a su amigo, los otros estaban molestos Arnold llevaba la ventaja en el marcador, por lo que al día siguiente Arnold debía mantenerse en la banca, algo que no soportaba, Jacob había prometido no hacer nada de lo que hoy hizo, Pataki no sufriría eso lo aseguraba para que Arnold estuviera tranquilo, pero era obvio para el rubio que Jacob no soportaría tanto los rechazos de la furia de la preparatoria como él.

-Deberías de detener esto Arnold

-¿que?

Arnold había estado mirando sin mirar realmente solo pensando en ¿Qué hacer la mañana siguiente para mantener alejada a la rubia de sus amigos, sin que nadie sospechara?

-Estas en las nubes de nuevo –Gerald lo miro un momento más y suspiro -¿Pataki?

-¡¿Qué?! –Arnold se sorprendió –No…no…. ¡No! –Se sonrojo –Claro que no ¿Qué….? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Gerald?!

-Solo digo lo que veo

-Pues ya te…hacen falta lentes

-Vamos Arnold, ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Helga?

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido por la deducción de su amigo pero no…no podía…una de las razones principales para vencer el orgullo Pataki era mantener intacto el tuyo, nadie debía saber tu secreto y menos tu mejor amigo, tu orgullo debe estar intacto para que la furia Pataki no se aproveche.

-Claro que no me gusta

-Eso lo se… -Gerald se puso de pie –Espero que cuando admitas que estás enamorado de ella no sea demasiado tarde, nos vemos mañana, viejo

-¡Gerald!

En definitiva eso no debe saberlo un Pataki, a menos que quieras ser humillado tú en vez de romper las barreras impuestas por este.

.

.

.

Helga miraba con fastidio el ramo de rosas que estaba acomodando Olga en su casa, era increíble, tantos años sin estos estúpidos detalles y ahora que venían, no era de quien anhelaba.

Volvió a ver la tarjeta, ¿Hasta cuándo se acostumbrarían? _"Hola hermosa musa mía, he pasado mil años esperándote y ahora por fin te encuentro entre los mortales caminando con tanta dulzura en tu mirada como la luna…eres el amor de mi vida…Wolfang"_

Bien primero que nada, no sabía nada de rimas, segunda ¿Cómo diablos soy su musa? Seguro que no sabe ni que es eso, tercera ¿me está comparando contra la dulzura de una luna? Es enserio, hay tantas cosas con que rimar ternura y me dice luna, además de que la luna es inconsistente y puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana y nunca tiene la misma faceta… ¡Un momento! Es por eso que me estaba comparando contra ella… ¡Maldito!

-Son hermosas, ¿ves lo que te decía hermanita bebe? Eres hermosa

-Si como sea, voy a mi cuarto

Subió rápidamente las escaleras cuando abrió su cuarto entonces encontró algo más desagradable que las rosas… -¡Ah… Olga!

.

.

.

Para su desgracia tuvo que ir caminando a la escuela era parte del trato con Mike y Jacob, Gerald iba en el autobús para hacerle el favor de indicar como iban las cosas además de que era el árbitro por así decirlo en esa apuesta, mientras tanto veía como Fabián y Ben venían peleando por la nueva revista de su comics favoritos que acababa de comprar.

Cuando entonces vio que el autobús también estaba llegando y entonces la vio bajar. Helga ese día decidió llevar un vestido de color azul celeste que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y que tenía abotonado desde el ombligo hasta donde se encontraba el inicio del cuello seguramente pero ella decidió dejarlo desabrochado que dejaba ver a la perfección la marca de sus perfectos senos, que seguramente más de uno noto, su cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta con un listón rosa alrededor, este día decidió no llevar suéter, en su lugar había un cinturón rosa alrededor de su perfecta cintura, tenis de color azul, eso no cambiaba pensó Arnold sonriendo.

Arnold quedo mudo por unos minutos, sin mover un musculo solo admirándola hasta que vio algo que le sorprendió.

-Hola preciosa

-Hola grandulón ¿Qué te pareció la propuesta?

Wolfang sonrió dulcemente –Me parece bien –Miro a Jacob quien era el que estaba tratando ahora de acercarse a ella –Muy bien babosos –Tomo de la solapa al pelinegro quien le miro sin entender –Quien se meta con Pataki, se mete con todo tercero de preparatoria y créanme ahora están los peores de nuestro ciclo –Wolfang y otros amigos habían tenido que repetir el tercer grado. –Cualquiera que Pataki diga que la está fastidiando o yo considere que la están fastidiando recibirá mil puños en sus hermosas caritas, niños, quedan advertidos.

Helga frunció el ceño. Pero no dijo nada.

.

.

.

En todo el día Jacob no había podido acercarse a Pataki, era más que obvio que lo había vetado de por vida con Wolfang, pues cada vez que lo intentaba este lo interceptaba para alejarlo de la rubia, algo que a Arnold le parecía extraño y no pudo evitar sacar la conclusión de que Helga se estaba aprovechando de que tal vez Wolfang estuviera enamorado de ella, o tal vez le gustara. Definitivamente la regla más sagrada para poder enamorarla era evitar a toda costa que ella supiera tus sentimientos, era mejor mantener el orgullo ante ella.

Mike por otro lado parecía que podía acercarse sin problemas a la rubia, quien simplemente rechazaba una y otra vez, aunque eso no evitaba que Mike estuviera humillándose para él no era necesario la dignidad si así conseguía lo que quería, en este caso deseaba tanto a la rubia, solo por ganarle a los demás, ni siquiera le gustaba.

-Helga –Me acerque una vez que Mike termino dándose un momento por vencido y salió del lado contrario del pasillo

-¿Qué se te ofrece Shortman?

-Hablar contigo

-No tengo tiempo ahora pero puedes ir con Lila ella tiene la agenda con mis citas.

-¿Citas? –La miro de mala gana, ¿Cómo que citas?

-Si veras… -Saco una bolsa con miles de cartas –Hay como miles de hombres en la preparatoria y ahora quieren salir conmigo, pensé que no me vendría mal conseguir algunas cosas extras a cambio de…de prácticamente nada más que mi presencia

-¿Enserio saldrás con esos idiotas?

-Es necesario, porque si no, no me dejaran en paz y honestamente Wolfang no es eterno y tampoco quiero que lo corran por mi culpa

-¿Por qué conmigo no quisiste ir a una cita?

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo podía ver en su mirada y después la molestia y después el sarcasmo, al final solo me miro con frialdad -¿Cita?

-Si –Dije ya no tan convencido

-Perdóname pero debí perderme un rato en mi mundo –Dijo cerrando su casillero -¿Acaso dijiste cita?

-¡Si Helga dije cita! –Demonios ¿Por qué debía ser tan exasperante?

-Jamás me lo pediste, Shortman y no me grites –Dijo molesta

 _"_ _¡¿Eso era?! ¿Era eso lo que quería? Las mujeres son muy complicadas y tengo bastante experiencia con ellas, pero jamás, jamás traten de siquiera intentar comprender a una Pataki, porque nunca podrán hacerlo, es mejor evitarlo, esquivar cualquier motivo de confusión para ustedes y de molestia para ella, solo esquivar y después batear para anotar."_

-Helga

-Vaya manera de estar este día, primero tanto idiota basquetbolista detrás de mí, incluso Gerald me veía las piernas y ahora tuve que soportar al estúpido de Mike, que al final tuve que…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Pregunte tomándola de la mano suavemente, y regalando mi mejor sonrisa, pude ver su sonrojo y su sudoración en la mano por el nervio.

-¿Qué….que te pasa? –Dijo tratando de soltarse, ahí estaba de nuevo el orgullo Pataki, las barreras creadas y que no se podían caer más que a segundos, segundos que debía aprovechar, por lo que la sujete con más fuerza y mirándola con intensidad repetí.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? Podríamos ir al cine y después a cenar ¿Qué dices Helga? Sería una cita obviamente porque… porque… ¡Helga!

Helga había huido y yo me quede como idiota como siempre solía ser pero al menos algo sabia…no deber comprender a las mujeres y menos a la furia Pataki, pero realmente Helga Geraldine Pataki era un total misterio pero en su mirada se encuentra la respuesta de muchas cosas si sabes mirar más allá del mar azul de su mirada, la profundidad de su belleza puedes encontrar con mirarla más allá. Sonreí bobamente con molestia por unos segundos antes de tomar el libro que Helga había dejado caer al salir corriendo y cerrar su casillero apresuradamente, curiosamente un libro parecido al mío.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _bueno lo prometido es deuda y comenzamos la semana con nuestro capitulo del fic ganador que esta semana fue hechizos de amor :D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por todo su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews ;D que me ayudan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando porque esto es para ustedes y cada uno de mis queridos lectores :D_**

 ** _PD. Todos los que votaron en mi nuevo fic "La luz en tu mirada" ya estan anotados jejeje :D sigan votando y mil gracias por leer mi nuevo fic continuacion de "Amnesia"_**

 ** _saludos_**

* * *

 _ **hoy los votos valen DOBLES :D**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 150%**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA %60**_

 _ **RESCATAME 30%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **hermoso inicio de semana ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 REGLA NUMERO DOS

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora pero sigo aqui :D_**

 ** _recuerden que el fic es sin fines de lucro, la historia es completamente ajena a la serie de Hey Arnold, los derechos de los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen._**

 ** _La historia es de mi completa imaginacion :D :3_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 NO LA COMPRENDAS, SOLO SE LO QUE NECESITA, PERO SIN DEJAR DE SER TU MISMO**

* * *

 _ **¿COMPLICADO?**_

* * *

 _ **¡Por supuesto! Pero para un Shortman nunca será nada complicado, pues él puede con todo, por eso es un Shortman.**_

 _ **Por eso he decidido hacer el pequeño reglamento para conquistar una Pataki o alguien como Pataki, como la furia que ha atormentado a toda mi generación desde niño, aquella que hizo que mi mente fuera un volcán en erupción donde simplemente desapareció la lava como llego, al momento en que hizo erupción, ¿complicado? Traten entonces de comprender lo que sucede con aquella joven que ha hecho de mi un mar de emociones en una olla express, donde puede sacarte de quicio y después al minuto puede en contentarte de la manera más absurda y burda, ¿Cómo he podido aprender a controlarme mejor?**_

 _ **Simple, utilizo su método, la mejor arma para los enemigos o para tu objetivo, es conocerlo, para desgracia de Helga, la conozco demasiado bien, más de lo que piensa y más de lo que le he hecho creer, es otra táctica, que poco a poco veremos**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Una vez estando en la seguridad de mi habitación, observo con más detenimiento el libro que había dejado caer Helga al momento de su escapada repentina, podría abrirlo, podría leerlo pero un mejor plan estaba presentándose ya en mi mente, solo que…

-Solo un pequeño vistazo –Murmure para mí mismo antes de abrirlo en la primera página donde citaba.

 ** _"_** ** _Propiedad de Helena de Troya"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Prohibido"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Solo para el objeto de mi adoración"_**

Bien eso era demasiado para despertar su curiosidad y siguió a la siguiente página, para leer.

 _"_ _Otra noche sin tu mirada profunda, que me llegue al alma,_

 _Otro día sin que te des cuenta de la más profunda ausencia de mi alma,_

 _Otro día sin que notes a este sediento de tu néctar,_

 _Otro día sin que quieras mirarme en lo más profundo de mi ser,_

 _Otro día mirándote sin mirarte,_

 _Otro día contigo, sin tenerte,_

 _Otro día más en esta inmensa agonía de saberte tan cerca pero tan lejos como la luna,_

 _Otro día en esta infortunio soledad que me consume,_

 _Otro día sin poder apagar la agonía de tu sed,_

 _Otro día viéndote posar en flor en flor,_

 _Yo podría ser el néctar de tu vida,_

 _Yo podría llenar de calidez el hueco en tu ser,_

 _Yo podría ser la luz de tu mirada,_

 _Si tan solo me vieras,_

 _Si tan solo me notaras,_

 _Si tan solo no fuera invisible ante tu ceguera constante,_

 _Otro día sin poder decir lo que siento,_

 _Otro día siendo invisible ante tu mirada,_

 _Otro día sin tenerte Angel de cabellos do…."_

Cerré el libro apresuradamente, de acuerdo esto no lo esperaba y menos después de varios años, pero debía admitir, no sabía si él seguía siendo aquella persona, además ¿Cuántos chicos ya tenían el cabello dorado?

Suspire frustrado –Seguramente no soy el único en la preparatoria, debo ver como reaccionas, mi pequeña traviesa y dulce Cecile

Sonreí feliz antes de irme a la cama, era mejor pensar que seguía escribiendo por y para mí y no para nadie más, eso no lo soportaría, él debía ser el único que tuviera ese privilegio, como siempre debió ser ¿No?

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento una histérica rubia buscaba su libro, sin poder creerse que hubiera sido tan estúpida para dejarlo caer de su mano, ¿Dónde demonios…?

-Oh –Susurro sin aliento sin poder creérselo –No lo puedo…no es verdad ¿Qué….? ¡Eres una estúpida Helga! Dios no…

Desesperada se fue al armario a gritar lo más que podía en ese momento si sobresaltar a su hermana que estaba seguramente en la cocina y su madre quien seguramente estaba ya en la sala viendo televisión como acostumbraba.

-Maldito cabeza de balón, mañana -¿Mañana? ¿Qué haría si lo tenía? Hacía años que no lograba intimidar a Arnold, es más, era el quien la intimidaba la mayoría del tiempo, y si tenía aquel libro, ahora si estaba perdida.

-Maldición –Susurro antes de dejarse caer.

.

.

.

Era una mañana bastante agradable para Arnold, quien caminaba hacia la parada del autobús, ahora le tocaba su turno en ese momento junto con Jacob, para desgracia suya, ambos debían intentarlo, aunque él ya tenía su propio plan y por ello fue hacia una parada más allá de su casa, era tal su entusiasmo que no pudo evitar levantarse antes para ir hacia allá.

Vio a Phoebe y Lila quienes ya estaba platicando cuando una joven rubia llego hasta ellas sonriéndoles, aunque pudo ver que estaba algo malhumorada, era más fácil leerla de lo que había pensado ¿Qué nunca había visto eso? Claro que no, si no nunca hubiera estado en sus dilemas.

Hoy llevaba una blusa sin mangas y corte en V, de color verde, el cual le quedaba muy bien, era algo ajustada por lo que se le veía a la perfección cada una de sus curvas, lo cual era la mejor vista de la mañana, ese día llevaba un suéter del color de la falda que le quedaba ajustado, dejando perfectamente bien a la vista lo demás, una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba a las rodillas y unos convers abiertos de color verde y blanco.

Era simplemente hermosa, su cabello iba suelto con un hermoso listón verde en él, utilizándolo como diadema, ese detalle era el que siempre le gustaba más, ella se veía hermosa aunque el rosa seguiría siendo su favorito.

-Buenos días –Saludo acercándose al grupo de amigas que esperaban el autobús, vio en los ojos de la rubia como se contrajeron y se mordía el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa. – ¿Cómo estas Geraldine? –Pregunto para ponerla más nerviosa

-Hola Arnold –Saludo Phoebe molesta –Ella está bien ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Por qué esta no has tomado el autobús? Si no me equivoco la parada más cerca a tu casa no es esta ¿O sí?

Le sonrió dulcemente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, acto que molesto a Lila, ¿Qué acaso pensaba que todas las mujeres caerían por ese gesto? –Tienes razón cariño, pero quería ver a Helga.

-Pero tal vez ella a ti no ¿Qué no entiendes Arnold? –Pregunto Lila molesta

-No hablo contigo –Se puso al frente de la rubia que seguía debatiéndose en su interior –Hoy te ves hermosa Geraldine, aunque siempre te ves hermosa

Helga despertó un poco de su ensoñación -¿Enserio? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja –Eso no pensabas antes ¿O lo olvidaste?

Arnold torció los labios algo molesto –Siempre lo he pensado –Murmuro molesto

-Aja

-Es solo que ahora te ves más hermosa

-Y por eso antes le decías niño ¿No? –Dijo Lila ahora con sus mejillas sonrojadas de la molestia o al menos eso pensaba Arnold

-No es asunto tuyo Lila

-Claro que si porque ella es mi amiga y…

-Helga tengo algo que tal vez te parezca familiar –Saco un pequeño libro rosa, Helga dejo de respirar en ese momento

-Dámelo –Susurro sin fuerzas extendiéndole la mano y con la mirada perdida pero furiosa

-No –Dijo Arnold algo contrariado por la forma en que se lo pedía, pensó que tal vez saltaría molesta pero estaba más tranquila de lo normal eso no era normal, definitivamente

-Arnold

-No, si quieres que te lo de, hoy saldremos a las 5 y puede que te lo de

-¡Arnold eso es injusto, es de ella! Y…

-Phoebe silencio por favor, además como le dije a Lila es asunto entre Helga y yo ¿Qué dices Helga? –Pregunto volviéndose a mirarla, pero esta ya estaba con los puños cerrados y con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente estaba muy molesta

-No, si crees que caeré así para hacer lo que tú quieras estas muy….

-Vamos Geraldine es solo una cita –Dije tratando de ser sincero y sonreírle como sé que le gusta.

Helga le miro molesta pero algo en su mirada…

Aquí es donde deben aplicar la regla, de ser uno mismo y no dejar de serlo pero ser lo que ella necesita.

-Perdóname –Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que sus otras amigas, Arnold tomo el libro en sus manos y se lo extendió –No planeaba molestarte con esto, Helga, es más ni siquiera lo leí, sé que es tuyo porque se te cayo por accidente cuando huías de mí, cuando te pedí una cita ¿recuerdas? –La rubia estaba sin habla solo lo miraba –Yo…bueno –Arnold se tocó el cuello, más que por nervios fue para hacerle entender que realmente le gustaba, sabía que ella lo conocía también aunque ahora ya no tanto o el que se engañaba era el, en realidad estaba nervioso. –No quería aprovecharme pero pensé que quizás si te daba el libro tu…perdóname –Bajo la mirada avergonzado –Solo quería salir contigo

El autobús llego en ese momento, Helga solo lo miro una vez más antes de tomar el libro que le ofrecía y una vez que lo hizo Arnold se dirigió al autobús, al cual también subió ella después de sus amigas, pero entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaban.

-¿Helga?

La rubia no respondió cuando Phoebe la llamo y es que esta se había quedado retrasada a un lado en donde el rubio se había sentado al lado de Gerald, este la miro con sorpresa al igual que el rubio, quien después de unos segundos sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias –Susurro algo sonrojada pero sincera –Este libro…es importante para mi…yo…lamento mucho haber respondido así pero…

Gerald no entendía nada, solo miraba del uno al otro sin comprender.

-No te preocupes Helga…yo no debí –Susurro el rubio avergonzado con la mano sobre su brazo, nervioso

 _"_ _¡Nervioso! Hace mucho que no lo veo así"_ pensó Gerald sorprendido

-Bueno y si todavía está en pie lo que dijiste, bueno yo… -Miro a Gerald algo incomoda

-Creo que iré atrás viejo –Susurro este comprendiendo que necesitaba privacidad con su amigo

-Claro, Gerald

Pero sin evitarlo le dio una mirada de advertencia a la rubia, que su amigo estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ella no le permitiría que pasara lo de hace dos años. –No lo vuelvas a hacer –Susurro al pasar, dejando a la rubia un poco molesta pero de inmediato trato de quitársela porque Arnold le miraba con curiosidad

-¿Y bien….? Bueno yo… -Arnold se sonrojo un poco algo que hizo que Helga se sintiera más en confianza y más en confianza

-Arnold –Se sentó a su lado –Acepto tener esa cita contigo, si aún quieres claro –Susurro rápidamente sonrojada sin mirarle al rostro

Arnold sonrió _"Y así es como se conseguí una cita con una Pataki"_ pensó para sus adentros triunfante –Por supuesto, saliendo de clases entonces ¿Esta bien?

-Claro –Susurro sonrojada

-Gracias –Dijo Arnold tomándole la mano para darle un beso pero en ese momento alguien se acercó a ellos.

-Helga, primor, siéntate conmigo, no tienes por qué estar con alguien como el idiota de mi amigo, ¿vamos? –Extendió su mano para que lo siguiera pero la rubia le miro con desagrado y la sensación de emoción y esperanza, de felicidad y de estar en las nubes se esfumo en un instante al tener al frente a Jacob, ese tipo jamás le cayó bien y menos después de todo….

-No gracias Jacob –Dijo la rubia algo malhumorada pero Arnold pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas aún más que antes.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a…?

-Lo lamento pero hoy no puedo

-Vamos Helga, siempre estas ocupada para mí por favor dame un…

-No es eso…pero hoy ya tengo un compromiso –Dijo mirándole algo avergonzada

-¿Con quién?

-Conmigo Jacob –Dijo Arnold interviniendo –Casi llegamos a la escuela –Susurro poniéndose de pie para después tomar la mano de la rubia -¿Te puedo acompañar Helga? Quisiera que sigamos platicando si no te molesta

La rubia se sonrojo bajando la mirada solo asintió y paso de largo para después bajar del autobús, un feliz Arnold la siguió sabiendo que pronto podría derivar otra pared de las que ella había puesto.

-Esto no termina –Murmuro Jacob sujetándolo un momento del brazo –Al final será mía

Arnold sintió la sangre hervir al escuchar las últimas palabras –Ya veremos –Dijo antes de seguir a la rubia quien ya estaba bajando los escalones del autobús.

-Sera mía, ya verás –Murmuro Jacob aun en el autobús algo colérico, hasta ahora el marcador iba el cero y Mike cero, Arnold, Arnold, estúpido Arnold que a buena hora se le ocurrió volver a posar sus ojos en Helga.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza de actualizar**_

 _ **pero aqui estoy y seguire como siempre se los he dicho, tuve algunos problemas personales y por eso me ausente ya que habian afectado mi estado y tenia un gran bloqueo al escribir pero aqui sigo :D y creo que el bloqueo esta siendo disipado por fin :D**_

 _ **Mil gracias a guest y a Devi2791 por sus votaciones y hermosos reviews, muchas gracias Devi2791 espero que te sigan gustando mis locas ideas jejeje :3**_

 ** _espero les guste el capitulo_**

 ** _sigan votando ;D_**

* * *

 _ **votos dobles el dia de hoy (tambien diganme que fic les gustaria que le diera mas prioridad de los que ya llevan tiempo que quieran ver mas su final)**_

 _ **el renacer de nuestro amor esta por llegar a un final :D pero me gustaria saber cual otro fic les gustaria ver su final ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Votaciones hasta el dia de hoy:**_

 ** _La luz en tu mirada (Continuacion de Amnesia) 60%_**

 ** _Amarte o Perderte 30%_**

 ** _Adolescencia_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold_**

 ** _Amores Extraños_**

 ** _Mismos padres_**

 ** _Rescatame_**

 ** _La vida de los Shortman_**

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso_**

 ** _Hechizos de amor_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor_**

 ** _Verdad o Reto_**

 ** _Helga Cenicienta_**

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _lindo Martes_**

 ** _saludos_**


	9. CAPITULO 9 REGLA NUMERO TRES

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora pero aqui sigo jejeje**_

 _ **espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo doble**_

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 9 EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR TODO SE VALE**_

* * *

 _ **BONJOUR ARNOLD**_

 _ **RESOLVIENDO MISTERIOS I…**_

 _ **¿COMO COMPORTARSE EN UNA CITA CON PATAKI?**_

* * *

 _ **La máscara que normalmente aparentamos tener en esta sociedad es solo un simple espejismo ¿Por qué? Porque el mundo a veces obliga a la necesidad de aparentar ser lo que no eres aunque sea demasiado estúpido, pero ¿Qué es más estúpido que copiar esa misma falsedad de los demás?**_

 _ **Que la misma falsedad sea implementaba por la sociedad incapaces de hacer lo que realmente quieren y ser como realmente desean o decir lo que piensan o quieren, nadie lo hace y quien lo hace no lo presume, simplemente brilla entre tanta falsedad.**_

 _ **Mascaras por aquí y por allá, solo son un disfraz para evitar el dolor, para evitar la debilidad, para evitar que te lastimen para ser mejor que los demás ¿Qué aspecto? En el aspecto de siempre ir delante del otro y evitar ser lastimado, con la máscara intocable sin evitar ser solo vacía como el alma en pena.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Arnold esperaba a la rubia quien se había retrasado un poco ya que Phoebe y Lila la interrogaban molestas por haber aceptado salir con Arnold, Lila estaba más que furiosa por lo que decidió mejor irse antes de terminar explotando y Phoebe solo la miraba con reproche pero decidió que era mejor apoyarla, sabía que al final de cuentas Helga aún seguía idiotamente enamorada de Arnold y para qué negarlo, era como ella con Gerald, era una tonta por seguir sufriendo en silencio por él.

-Hola Geraldine –Susurro amablemente cuando la vio por fin acercarse

-Hola –Susurro ella algo tímida aunque su semblante mostraba su culpa y aflicción

-¿Estas bien?

Ella le miro por un instante pudo vislumbrar preocupación en aquellos zafiros verdes que tanto amaba desde niña, aquella luz que iluminaba su vida.

-Eso creo…solo…solo fue una pequeña discusión

-¿Con Phoebe?

Ella solo asintió

-Tranquila –Tomo su mano para darle un poco de aliento, sabía que eso amaba la rubia aunque muchas veces no lo demostrara –Todo estará bien con ella, perdóname si…si te ocasiono problemas con tu amiga

-No…no… -Susurro nerviosa –Mejor vámonos –Dijo soltándose suavemente de mi agarre

-Como ordene mi princesa

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Primero al cine si te parece bien, mi Angel –Helga enarco la ceja fingiendo molestia por el apodo, pero Arnold sonrió aún más –Y después a comer pero el lugar es sorpresa

-Bien pero Arnoldo el que esto sea una cita no quiere decir que seamos no…novios –Dijo con trabajo sonrojándose en lo último –Así que nada de cursilerías estúpidas, porque no soy como las chicas que han estado contigo porque si…

-Lo se Helga –Dijo el rubio algo molesto

-Bien porque…

-Helga –La tomo nuevamente de la mano –Por favor, solo por hoy…déjame demostrarte que… -Se acercó un poco a su rostro, provocando que ella quedara sin habla

 **Regla número tres** , cuando tengas una cita con una Pataki, solamente dedícate a jugar su propio juego, analiza la situación y si vez que comienza la exasperación simplemente acércate lo más posible, eso puede funcionar para dejarla un momento en strike.

-Como…como sea –Se alejó un paso del rubio pero sin retirar su mano -¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto –Dijo el rubio sonriéndole con cierta burla pero ella no dijo nada más.

Arnold no la soltó y así salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a su destino. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que dos personas miraban el espectáculo, una de ellas con la intención de sacar pruebas de la cita de los rubios.

Pero el otro miraba con molestia aquella escena.

.

.

.

Lila miraba con molestia a ambos rubios que caminaban por la acera de enfrente, tomados de la mano…no entendía nada, pero lo que era más preocupante eran sus reacciones propias ante esto, cuando en la secundaria los vio juntos no le importo, al contrario le dio felicidad, pero después de que Arnold tratara así a Helga ese día y los que le siguieron, seguramente por eso estaba molesta, porque no la quería ver sufrir, pero había algo más…

¿Celos? No eso no podía ser… ¿Por qué sentiría celos?

Todo era tan confuso.

.

.

.

-Phoebe

-¡¿Brainy?!

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿De…que?

-De Helga y Arnold, creo que es algo que necesitas saber y…también Helga

-Pero…

-Es algo que paso hace años, en la época de la graduación pero creo que fue el inicio de todo este problema

-¿Y porque hasta ahora quieres hablar?

-Tal vez porque no pensaba en el bienestar de Helga, si no en mi propio beneficio.

Phoebe enarco la ceja –Y no funciono ¿Cierto?

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe esa respuesta –Sonrió melancólicamente

-¿Tuviste algo que ver?

-Digamos que fui solo una pieza del ajedrez

Phoebe suspiro –Bien pero sabes que si Helga lo sabe no te perdonara

Brainy se encogió de hombros –No es como que sea mucha la diferencia ahora

-Bien –Tomo su mochila –Vamos a mi casa

-Claro

.

.

.

Arnold compraba los boletos para entrar a ver una película de acción lo cual agradeció, eran de las muchas cosas que le encantaban de esa rubia, desde que eran niños, podían disfrutar juntos o más bien con los demás aquellas películas.

Se sonrojo al pensar en ello.

-Bien…listo –Dijo el rubio algo nervioso ahora ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía estar nervioso el, ella debía estarlo, porque ¿Quién era el que tenía que ser conquistado?

-Ok –Fue lo único que dijo la rubia, estaba más nerviosa que una presa ante un depredador.

¡¿Por qué demonios acepto?! Eso se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero ante todo no quería dejar de lado la oportunidad de estar con él, aunque se quemara una y otra vez, pensó que nunca podría dejar de sentir esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, estaba condenada a una muerte lenta y segura en vida, mientras el siguiera existiendo, maldita agonía.

-¿quieres algo? –Pregunto algo nervioso pero tratando de serenarse

-Pues… -Helga siempre tenía hambre cuando estaba nerviosa y eso la calmaría, debía tener algo chocolate y salado a su lado –Puede ser unas palomitas…y me gustaría un chocolate –Susurro sonrojada

El sonrió –Por supuesto hermosa

Era su primera cita en bastante tiempo, una cita real, en donde realmente quería estar, eso no lo podía negar y quería que todo saliera bien.

Gerald miraba desde lejos a la pareja, observaba no solo los gestos de la rubia sino de su amigo también, suspiro al verlo desde que llegaron al cine.

-Estás perdido amigo

 _"Espero que Pataki nunca se entere de la apuesta, porque entonces tu eres el que estará perdido…pero ¡¿Qué diablos?! Estarían en mano en realidad…"_ pensó molesto el moreno con lo último. _"Claro eso contando con que los rumores sean verdad"_

¿Y si no lo eran? Gerald miro de nuevo a los rubios con curiosidad.

Antes de que ambos entraran a la sala que les correspondía y a donde debía entrar el también, quizás ahí su amigo decidía hacer su jugada, como buen casanova.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Helga_**

* * *

Estaba atenta a lo que estaba pasando la película mientras comía mi chocolate, me sentía mejor ahora que tenía algo en que entretenerme y quitarme los nervios que estaban fuera de control, estaba en una cita con el amor de mi infancia, o mejor dicho con el amor de mi vida, porque desde entonces no he podido quitarlo de mi mente.

¡Calma Helga! Mejor concéntrate en el chocolate, es tan delicioso…

De pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya, que la buscaba con necesidad como un sediento de agua en el desierto, con sutileza como el viento, pero con desesperación como la lluvia.

Se sobresalto

No quería mirar hacia a su lado, donde el ocasionante de su tormento se encontraba, no podía, o más bien no quería, porque mirarlo sería darle lo que el tanto había buscado…verla a sus pies y no…¡No Helga G. Pataki! No era ningún trofeo que ganar.

Y por supuesto no era idiota

Arnold no me amaba, el amor era algo demasiado más grande que él no comprendería, solo deseaba tener a la chica que en unos días se había vuelto popular, hasta Rhonda me había estado hablando al ver la atención sobre mí, sobretodo del lado masculino

De pronto sentí un pequeño beso dulce en mi mano.

La respiración se me cortó y decidí dejar caer mi chocolate en la bandeja que tenía el asiento, antes de atreverme a mirar un poco al rubio que estaba a mi lado.

Me miraba intensamente, como en los últimos años no había visto, había un brillo diferente, un brillo distinto, no había rastro de superioridad o burla en su mirar, ¡¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacerme esto?! –Gracias por venir conmigo, Helga

Debía sacar su sutil mascara –Tiempo de calidad ya sabes…a ve…ces lo hago.

-Claro –Rio el, que pareció música para mis oídos, era una risa sincera y con un matiz de nervios, hicieron mi piel florecer.

-Buen…bueno veamos…la…nove…digo la película

-Claro –Poso una mano en mi mejilla –Eres hermosa –Ya no razonaba –Gracias enserio –Limpio con su dedo un poco de chocolate que tenía en la comisura de mis labios para después posar su dedo en sus labios.

¡Dios mío esos labios! ¡Esa acción! ¡¿Por qué demonios debe ser tan bueno siendo casanova?! ¡¿Por qué?! Por algo le habían dado ese apodo en la preparatoria.

Su rostro iba acercándose más y más a mí y con su mano en mi barbilla, ya no respiraba, creo que olvide hacerlo hace como unos cinco minutos, mi corazón estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

Debía hacer algo, ¡Mueve tu cara Helga! Pero mi cuerpo no respondía

¡Dios! ¿Cómo hacerlo ante aquella imagen?

Sentí su aliento y como su nariz rosaba con la mía, ok si antes me estaba a punto de dar un paro, ahora sí que llamen la ambulancia.

Involuntariamente o milagrosamente moví un poco el rostro bajándolo, el término de acercarse pero solo me beso la comisura de mis labios donde estaba el resto del chocolate seguramente o eso pienso, pues estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Te molesta –Murmuro aun cerca de mi rostro, pero había decidido bajar la mirada para no perderme en su mirar.

-Yo…no…no….pero realmente creo…creo que es mejor ver la película, Arnoldo

-Bien –Dijo con un dejo de frustración o eso note, pero antes de alejarse completamente de mí, deposito un beso más en la mejilla

Sin decir nada más lo vi sentarse bien en su asiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y apretó aún más mi mano.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Arnold_**

* * *

Realmente si analizaba bien la situación de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros desde niños hasta ahora, no era tan difícil saber cómo manejarla, como llevar una cita con Pataki sin matarnos.

Era sencillo pero complicado atravesar las barreras impuestas por ella.

Claro porque… ¿Por qué ella lo dejaría tan fácil?

Esa pregunta no me dejo por el resto de la película

Pero esa fracción de segundos que dudo, que me dejo acercarme más allá de todo, fue suficiente para que supiera que ella no me odiaba como aparentaba siempre.

Ella no me odiaba…

Sonreí más

Y lo mejor de todo prácticamente ya la tendría para mí, de reojo vi a Gerald alzando su pulgar indicándome que había tomado lo que necesitaba, pero quería otra…otra más para que no hubiera dudas.

¿Desde cuándo habíamos cambiado los papeles? Por supuesto que eso estaba más que claro, el papel de víctima y abusadora ya no quedaban con nosotros después de lo que paso.

Después de esa noche yo mismo fue el que decidió cambiar aquella situación, aquella monotonía donde yo era feliz, donde creía que algo podía ser diferente, pero por supuesto que lo fue, solo que yo era el más imbécil al creer que era para bien.

No lo fue

En un sentido si, porque amaba atormentar a esa rubia, ahora la comprendía, ahora la entendía a la perfección, porque el afán de querer siempre abusadora personal de mi persona, ahora sentía lo que ella sentía y ella, seguramente no lo que yo sentía, pero si lo que mi ser necesitaba para ser feliz.

Siempre veía el dolor en sus zafiros, era una acuchillada en mí ser, maldita paradoja,

De cualquier forma siempre terminaba siendo masoquista de una u otra forma quería esa relación de víctima y abusador. ¿Por qué?

No es buena la respuesta.

Para un casanova como yo, pero para tener esta cita, tuve que deshacerme un poco de la máscara fría creada por mí, alentada por ella.

Pero eso no significa que olvide lo que realmente debe ser, lo que debo hacer. Ni lo que ella hizo.

.

.

.

Al terminar la película salimos directo al restaurante donde esperaba encontrar algo más que desde hace tiempo necesitaba, pues la maldita incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Ella me miro cuando llegamos sin entender.

-¿El Che Paris?

-¿No te gusta?

Se puso nerviosa lo note por que se mordía el labio, lo que daría por poder morderlo yo.

Sacudí mis pensamientos –No –Susurro sacándome de lo que en ese momento cruzaba mi mente.

-Bien entonces vamos

Estábamos ya en la mesa mirando el menú, ella miraba cada uno de los platillos cuando el mesero llego a tomarnos la orden.

-En un momento se los traigo –Susurro este al recibir la orden de ambos.

-¿Y?

Helga me miro confundida

-¿Segura que esta vez pediste algo que no sean tripas?

Ella se sonrojo –No…no sé qué… ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Sonreí para mis adentros estaba nerviosa, eso era bueno porque así es como debe ser la cita con una Pataki, sobretodo con la que tenía enfrente, calculador, esquivando y batear en el momento adecuado, no sobresaltarla y cuando estuviera calmada atacarla.

De manera sutil, claro.

-Solo preguntaba –Susurre mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia –No quiero que mi acompañante tenga que ir al baño de improviso

Ella me miro molesta

-No quiero que te enfermes

Helga suspiro sabía que estaba resignándose, pronto llegaría a donde quería.

-Como sea –Soltó mi mano

-Bueno Helga, ahora que estamos más tranquilos –Le mire coquetamente -¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un tonto? Eso ya lo sabemos todos

Me moleste por su comentario, pero sabía que era una defensa de ella para sacarme de quicio y no insistir pero debía resistir la batalla

-Bueno…si era un tonto ¿Por qué fingir todo lo de Cecil?

Helga palideció pero rápidamente rodo los ojos –Sigues siendo un tonto

-¿Entonces porque saliste conmigo?

Eureka, pensé al verla dudar pero con el ceño fruncido contraataco

-Por lastima

-¿Entonces quién es más tonta? –Dije sin pensarlo

Se puso de pie. –Pues se acabó tu tonta –La detuve antes de que saliera

-Helga perdóname, por favor –Susurre, ahora esta parte deben tenerla muy pero muy en cuenta.

Nunca pero nunca, provoquen de más a la furia Pataki, porque en orgullo ella puede ganarles, si es necesario si llegan a este punto supliquen pero de manera sutil y sin perder la dignidad en el intento. Pero bajen la barrera un momento.

-No creo que…

-Fui un estúpido –La tome de la mano mientras me acercaba a ella –Por favor perdóname, yo soy el idiota

Ok, yo no lo soporte.

Helga me miro con curiosidad no sé qué fue lo que vio en mi mirada, quizás mi desesperación pero es que esta mujer hace que pierda hasta la razón.

-Ok

Ambos volvimos a la mesa.

Helga realmente puede sacarme de quicio, regresarme a lo de antes, y simplemente hacer lo que sea que ella quiera conmigo.

¡Nunca se enamoren de un Pataki! La vida acaba cuando lo haces.

.

.

.

* * *

Dos rubios caminaban por la acera directo a la casa de la rubia, Arnold no había obtenido realmente lo que deseaba pero Helga acepto que era Cecil, aunque no dijo porque, no le dio mayor explicación y dejo claro que no quería hablar del tema, si quería que siguiera con él en la cena, la condición era que dejaran de hablar de ello, y así tuvo que ser.

No podía perder la oportunidad de tenerla junto a él, por lo que el rubio solo se resignó.

El sujetaba fuertemente su mano, al menos eso ya se había vuelto costumbre en esta cita.

Ella se detuvo y Arnold la miro sin comprender.

-Eh…Arnold, ya… -Murmuro la rubia

Arnold se dio cuenta que tristemente ya habían llegado a la casa de la rubia.

Suspirando se acercó con ella a su pórtico, no quería soltarla.

No sabía porque o que le pasaba, pero el rubio no quería dejarla ir.

Y claro que se notaba.

Gerald lo noto.

Helga lo noto.

Arnold lo noto pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Bueno… -La rubia intento quitar su mano de la del rubio pero este la sujeto un momento más, acercándose a ella subiendo los escalones de diferencia.

-Gracias Geraldine me la pase muy bien –Ella hizo una mueca fingiendo el disgusto por que la llamara así, el solamente sonrió –Me la pase bien, Helga, lo digo enserio.

-Gracias Arnoldo, yo también me la pase bien, lo cual es sorpresa –Dijo ella con sarcasmo

Arnold rio. _"Ya ha sonreído mucho ¿no?, prácticamente no ha dejado de sonreír" pensó_ Gerald, hace mucho que no lo veía de ese modo.

-Bien eso me gusta –La tomo del mentón, Gerald preparo su cámara, Helga hiperventilo

-Si…jejeje –Se tomó el brazo

Estaba nerviosa

Arnold sonrió ante esto.

-Me gusta verte feliz –Murmuro sincero mientras se sonrojaba –Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes –Dijo ya con su rostro más cerca de la rubia.

-Arnold –Se sonrojo fuertemente la rubia

Arnold disfruto que lo llamara de ese modo, era un tono dulce y sincero, hace mucho que no escuchaba la voz de la rubia tan apacible.

Sonrió y lentamente terminaba con la distancia, poso una mano en la cintura de la rubia, quien se sobresaltó un poco –Helga…yo… -Susurro sin darse cuenta ya de nada –Me…me gustas –Susurro ya cerca de los labios de ella pero sin dejar de ver sus ojos, quería ver su reacción

Helga ya no sentía las piernas, su mente estaba en blanco con las palabras _"Me gustas_ " Arnold realmente… ¿Realmente había dicho eso? Era lo único que pensaba la rubia cuando sintió los labios de Arnold sobre los de ella, tratando de que ella siguiera el ritmo

Cuando tomo conciencia de eso, sus piernas flaquearon y el rubio tuvo que sujetarla más fuerte de la cintura y con la otra sujeto su cuello.

Helga dejo sus manos en el pecho del rubio, sin saber qué hacer, en realidad no pensaba en nada, más que en las mil sensaciones que explotaron en su ser.

El beso fue tierno y tímido en un principio pero en cuanto sus labios se reconocieron, Helga le dio paso a que el rubio explorara mas allá, el felizmente no perdió el tiempo.

Gerald sonreía mientras sacaba las fotografías.

Solo tal vez Arnold tenía razón, pero esperaba que no terminaran quemándose, pues lo que había visto había dejado una duda en su mente.

¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso hace dos años? Porque lo que pudo ver en ese momento es que había dos almas con el corazón a mil por hora, sintiendo un amor fuerte e infinito, conocía demasiado a su amigo, él no estaba fingiendo y ella, ella tampoco estaba fingiendo.

¿Por qué dos almas que se aman pueden odiarse entonces tanto ante los demás?

Quizás pronto lo sabría o quizás jamás, pero que maldita paradoja del amor, aunque como dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y por ahora Arnold tenía una ventaja mucho mayor sobre los demás, es más sabia ahora porque estaba tan confiado en ganar y lo haría.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien más observaba la escena desde lejos.

-Helga –Susurro sin creerlo antes de dar media vuelta e irse a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo jejeje_**

 ** _disculpenme por favor por la demora pero tuve un accidente algunos ya saben pero aqui sigo jeejeje_**

 ** _mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia, ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _espero sus votos hoy valen doble ;)_**

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAPITULO 10 LA DENSIDAD DE ARNOLD I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **un nuevo capitulo**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **disfrutenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 GANADOR TEMPORAL**

* * *

 **GERALD**

 **¿COMO DIGERIR LO INDIGERIBLE?**

* * *

 _ **El amor, puede tener mil formas y mil colores ¿Quién decide que amar a alguien está bien o mal? ¿Por qué el amor debe llevar etiquetas? ¿Cómo es posible que no podamos amar a quien el corazón eligió? ¿Quién dice que está bien o mal.**_

 _ **¿Por qué esta maldita monotonía no los aburre? ¿Cómo pueden decir que lo rutinario es siempre lo correcto? ¿Cómo puedes amar a quien ante los ojos de los demás no debería de ser?**_

 _ **¿Cómo rayos nos confundimos en un mar de cuestiones sin sentido? Por la misma razón el amor es tan complicado.**_

 _ **Porque los seres humanos somos únicos y complejos, por lo tanto tendemos a ser complicada nuestra existencia en base a nuestras decisiones mal tomadas e influenciadas por los demás…**_

 _ **¿A quién culpar?**_

 _ **Entonces ¿Quién va a solucionarlo?**_

 _ **Maldito en cuestionamiento irracional interno…**_

 _ **L.S.**_

* * *

Gerald miraba a su amigo quien estaba con Mike y Jacob, que frustrados por las pruebas pagaron la cantidad acordada para quien lograra una cita con la rubia y un beso…

Eso le hirvió la sangre a Jacob.

Mike solamente estaba mirándolo con molestia y curiosidad.

Arnold aceptaba el dinero pero pudo ver su culpa en el rostro.

¿Qué tan idiota se debe de ser? Pensaba Gerald mientras movía la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Seguro la obligaste –Dijo ácidamente Jacob

-¿Acaso se ve forzada a algo?

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y Mike rio ante esto.

-Bueno como sea, vas ganando –Miro suspicazmente al rubio -¿La harás tu novia? Eso sí sería una hazaña, verlos por los pasillos y demás como novios enamorados

Arnold guardo silencio

-Eso será imposible hasta para este –Espeto Jacob

Gerald observaba cada una de las caras de Arnold, primero el horror, después preocupación, luego una pequeña sonrisa disimulada como mueca de burla, pero el…el conocía a su hermano

Ya no era solo por apuesta

-¿Cuánto? –Pregunto

-Ya habíamos dicho Arnold, ¿enserio quieres seguir? –Mike también lo conocía –Creí que después de esto –Señalo la fotografía, de verdad parecían dos enamorados –Dejarías este juego para estar bien con la señorita modales

-¿Deliras cierto? –Dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja

-Eso espero –Murmuro el castaño mirando a Gerald quien le devolvió la mirada llena de preocupación.

-Seguiré en el juego –Sentencio el rubio –Y ganare como siempre –Añadió soberbio, alejándose del trio para ir a buscar a la rubia.

-¿No se percata aun verdad? –Pregunto Mike, Gerald no dijo nada.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Jacob sin comprender.

Pero Mike no agrego nada.

.

.

.

 ** _Regla número cuatro_** , ¿Cómo comportarse después de una cita con Pataki?

Simple, llega con tu mejor sonrisa y lo que más ama la joven…seguro funcionara.

O eso esperaba.

Helga estaba en el salón ya cuando el hizo su aparición, no la había visto en toda la mañana, pues había decidido ir con los chicos caminando a la escuela, esperaba que eso no le causara tristeza a la rubia, esperaba que no pensara que la estaba evitando, pero claro ¿Quién puede controlar los pensamientos de los demás? Helga lo evadió cuando lo encontró a mitad del periodo y ahora no estaba en la cafetería, sino en un salón esperando que la otra clase comenzara, que sería en unos 45 minutos aproximadamente

-Geraldine buenos días –Dijo el rubio entrando al salón, donde se percató que la rubia no estaba sola. Ella Habia estado mirando hacia atrás y ahora comprendía porque. –Lila –Añadió de mala gana

Lila le miro con molestia -¿Se te ofrece algo? estábamos hablando.

-Quisiera hablar con Helga

-Lo siento mucho camarón con pelos pero alguien más necesita mi atención ahora –Dijo aburrida la rubia, ella estaba mirando su celular seguramente unos minutos antes, porque lo tenía en la mano.

-Es urgente –Se acercó y deposito en el pupitre de la rubia una malteada de chocolate –Sé que no es Slaussen's pero creí que te gustaría junto con el emparedado de Pastrami que hicieron hoy en la cafetería. –Deposito también otro empaque donde seguramente venia la comida, aunque era un poco más grande –Esperaba poder almorzar juntos –Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de Helga

Lila bufo

Arnold lo noto

Helga se sorprendió

-Bien…creo que me iré –Dijo levantándose con molestia

-Pero…Lila, estábamos hablando y…

-Platicamos después Helga, cuando este –Señalo a Arnold con un movimiento de cabeza –Te deje en paz

Helga se sorprendió por el modo que hablo Lila.

Arnold le miro suspicazmente.

Pero se mordió la lengua.

Una regla que no debes olvidar con una Pataki o con cualquier otra chica, es que las amigas de estas deben ser tus amigas, o al menos llevar respeto, pues sus amigas serán tus amigas, al menos que quieras perderlas porque… antepondrían la amistad antes de que los hombres ¿Por qué? Simple cuando son amistades de años y tú solo llevas cinco minutos ahí.

Casos excepcionales, pero aun así es bueno no arriesgarse.

Lila salió, entonces Helga miro con algo de molestia al rubio -¿Y bien?

-¿Puedo saludarte como se debe hermosa? –Se acercó con la clara intención de besarla pero la rubia se novio incómodamente

-¡Arnold!

-Helga –Susurro burlonamente tomándola del brazo para evitar que se moviera

-Por favor –Dijo poniéndose de pie –Esto…da…algo de miedo –Dijo sincera

-¿Qué parte? ¿La parte donde intento besarte o la parte donde te mueres porque lo haga pero…?

-No es acerca de mi –Dijo la rubia mirándole molesta –Es acerca…de esta nueva versión de Arnoldo que no conozco

-No te entiendo Helga ¿Qué acaso no te gusta? –La halo hacia el –No era lo que deseabas

Helga le empujo suavemente –No de esa forma… -Le miro con molestia cuando la apretó más entre sus brazos –Eres un idiota ahora

-Eso mismo decías cuando éramos niños, que era un idiota ¿No lo recuerdas?

Helga rodo los ojos –Bien pues ahora si eres uno –Volvió a empujarlo pero Arnold sonrió burlonamente -¡suéltame!

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es muy cómodo estar así –La volvió a acercar hasta pegar su frente con la de ella –Te ves hermosa hoy

Helga se sonrojo por el acercamiento y por lo que el rubio murmuro

Ella llevaba ese día una pequeña falda negra suelta, que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de color rosa que entallaba más su figura, un tolero de color negro que cubría sus brazos hasta la muñeca, y unos tenis negro con rosa.

-Por favor… -Susurro la rubia sin mirarlo –Necesito…mi espacio

Arnold no pudo resistir el modo en cómo le hablo, con necesidad, con miedo, urgencia, pero se perdió un momento en sus labios que le llamaban.

Tenía sed

Y sabía cuál era el modo de quitarla.

Se apodero de ellos sin permiso, sin dejarla reaccionar.

La beso.

Con dulzura y ternura…con un dejo de desesperación, pero supo que no era el único sediento, Helga paso su mano sobre su nunca después de unos segundos y quiso profundizar el beso.

Hasta que el aire les falto

Ella fue quien se separó un momento, pudo ver que estaba sorprendida y perdida por una fracción de segundos, quito rápidamente su mano y se alejó, esta vez no se lo impidió.

El mismo necesitaba espacio, el corazón se le salía, el aire entrecortadamente apenas era suficiente para que el mismo pudiera arreglar sus ideas en la mente.

Ella miro al suelo –Bueno…bien…gracias por el…emparedado Arnoldo, pero…

-Helga –Tomo su mano nuevamente –Me…gusta… -Helga le miro un momento antes de que el rubio tuviera el valor de continuar.

Tal vez antes de tiempo.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos hoy –Helga sintió decepción pero no entendía ¿Por qué?

-Hoy estaré ocupada tengo mi practica en béisbol –Dijo algo molesta sentándose en su pupitre

-Te esperare

-Pasara por mi Miriam, no creo que…

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto algo sorprendido y suspicaz

Helga bufo

Él lo sabía. Sonrió –Te esperare, ahora que tal si probamos ese emparedado –Saco de la bolsa el paquete que era para ella y el otro para el –Podemos ir a Slaussen's por una verdadera malteada como te gustan

Helga sonrió de lado –Pues es gratis, no puedo negarme –Dijo de mejor humor

-¿Y porque se comportó así Lila?

Helga mastico antes de responder –Como si no lo supieras

-¿Seguirá molesta por mi comportamiento?

-No es solo eso, si no tu repentino interés –Tomo un pequeño sorbo de la malteada, no estaba mal –Y creo que no es algo que puedas reprochar, después de todo, llevas tiempo siendo nuestro verdugo

Arnold se encogió de hombros –Me gustaría empezar de nuevo –Miro a Helga –Pero contigo

Helga suspiro profundamente –Tendrás que demostrarlo

-¿No me la dejaras fácil, verdad?

Helga se encogió en su pupitre –No es como si para mi fuera fácil

-¿Sabes que en algún momento tendremos que hablar de eso, cierto?

-No por ahora

Arnold suspiro algo frustrado –Bien

Ambos continuaron sus almuerzos, mientras alguien miraba por la pequeña ventanilla.

.

.

.

Gerald miraba con algo de tristeza a la oriental que ahora almorzaba tranquilamente con uno de los chicos de química, o al menos era donde lo había visto, en su clase de química, seguramente era un superdotado en la materia, inteligente y además simpático, o eso podía ver.

Phoebe no Habia dejado de sonreír todo el tiempo que llevaban hablando.

Los celos lo iban a matar.

Vio cuando Arnold fue a buscar a Helga y se llevó con él, lo que sabía que le gustaría, ¿Cómo es que su hermano era tan ciego? Estaba perdido, perdido

Igual que el

Hizo a un lado su almuerzo, recordando, como había sido tan idiota, tan denso como ahora lo era su amigo, para perder a Phoebe.

Todo por sus amigos.

La relación se quebró cuando se quebró la de ellos.

Gerald de parte de Arnold y Phoebe de parte de Helga.

¿Cuál era la verdad? Solo ellos la sabían

Nadie más.

Al menos eso pensaba

Pero en ese momento debieron separar todo, al final ellos no tenían culpa, pero fue la rabia, los celos que lo invadieron al creer que ella…

Podría hacerlo también

Y el término siendo el peor

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Arnold que buscaba?

¿Qué quería probar su hermano? Al final seguía siendo igual de denso.

Él sabía que no la había olvidado

Por más mascaras que pusiera.

No lo podía engañar.

La campana sonó y con ello tuvo que levantarse pero antes de que avanzara totalmente una joven se puso al frente.

-Gerald

-¿Qué se te ofrece Valeria?

-Arnold no me ha buscado ¿Saber porque?

Gerald rodo los ojos

-Quizás se hartó un poco ¿No?

Valeria le miro furiosa

-Diré que lo veré después de clases en la entrada y que no quiero excusas, debemos hablar

-No soy tu mensajero –Murmuro el moreno –Ni la secretaria de Arnold, es mi amigo pero no soy su recadero

-Gerald

-Si tanto quieres hablar con él, puedes enviarle un texto ¿No?

Valeria bufo molesta -¿Me das su número?

Gerald rodo los ojos, era lo que le molestaba de los tanto amoríos de Arnold en la preparatoria, siempre era lo mismo con cada rompimiento.

O aburrimiento.

Porque Arnold se aburría, y eso pasaba cada cinco minutos después de perseguir una chica.

Pataki rompió el record, el debió haber vuelto, y aunque Arnold dijera que es por la apuesta, él no se chupaba el dedo, Arnold era un tonto y ciego al no darse cuenta que este juego con fuego iba a salir mal, porque él no aceptaba lo que sentía por Helga…desde siempre.

Solo espero un pretexto.

-Gerald

-¿Eh?

-Dame el numero –Dijo sacando su teléfono

-No lo siento, si Arnold no te lo dio fue por algo y yo no puedo dar su información personal, es mi amigo

-¡Y yo su novia! –Dijo fuera de si -¡dámelo!

-Lo siento no –Valeria comenzó a dejar escapar lagrimas traicioneras de sus ojos –Búscalo mejor después de clase, yo…ya me voy

-Pero…

Pero no espero, era mejor irse. Odiaba cuando las mujeres lloraban, no era que no le importaba simplemente le hartaba, ninguna era realmente sincera y eso se notaba. No sabía cómo podía o tenía ese detector pero siempre notaba eso, ya que ninguna era como Phoebe, como su Phoebe en esa tarde…donde se separaron.

.

.

.

La tarde paso rápidamente hasta que llegara la hora en que se suponía que Helga saldría de su práctica, Arnold la esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la escuela.

-Arnold –Valeria en cuanto le vio se echó a sus brazos.

-¡¿Valeria?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote amor, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué? No…yo estoy esperando a alguien

-¿Alguien? ¿Gerald no te dio mi mensaje? Por eso estas aquí ¿No?

-No –Dijo Arnold soltándose de la joven quien le miro molesta

-¿Cómo qué no? Entonces ¿a quién esperas? –Valeria le miro molesta y se acercó una vez más -¿Estas engañándome?

-Tu y yo no somos nada –Dijo Arnold filoso –No hubo nada entre nosotros porque tú misma así lo decidiste ¿No te acuerdas?

-Pero ahorita iba a decirte que si…

-Ya es algo tarde, la verdad es que no me interesas –Dijo Arnold algo nervioso

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tu…

-¿Arnold?

-Hola hermosa –Arnold se acercó a la rubia inmediatamente -¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?

-La verdad estoy algo cansada –Dijo la rubia sincera –Y…veo que estas algo ocupado

-Por supuesto que lo está, mi novio y yo debemos hablar. –Dijo Valeria sin perder el tiempo

Pero Arnold le miro molesto –No es verdad que soy tu novio, ya te lo dije, perdí el interés –Dijo sin importancia –Además si quieres saber la verdad, solo estaba contigo por un pequeño favor, no porque me gustaras

-¡Arnold! –Helga le miro reprobatoriamente

Valeria tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Y él no comprendía.

¿No es el tipo de cosas que quieren que hagan las mujeres, cuando una persona resbalosa como Valeria se te acerca?

Otra regla universal, no comprendas a las mujeres, perderías el tiempo, solo dales por su lado y amaras con todo, si no la amas o no te sientes a gusto, es porque no es la persona indicada para ti y es momento de huir.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto con inocencia –Es la verdad y la verdad…puede doler

-No tienes por qué decírselo así

-No abogues por mí, ¡baja novios!

-¡No es tu novio! –Grito la rubia molesta

-¡Cualquiera!

-Bien ahora si te sacaste pase, hermana –Pero Arnold la detuvo

-Sera mejor irnos

-¡Arnold por favor!

Helga rodo los ojos mirando como la otra chica trataba de detenerlo del brazo

-No –Arnold se soltó –No sé cómo decirlo de manera menos grosera, pero realmente no me gustas –Miro a Helga –Quien me gusta es otra persona –Susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Helga se perdió en sus bellos esmeralda

Valeria casi vomita –Te arrepentirás

-No –Dijo en automático el rubio, pero no espero respuesta, tomo la mano fuertemente de la rubia y avanzo.

-Ya verás.

.

.

.

Lila miraba a Phoebe con preocupación, Habia estado demasiado alterada en los últimos días, había estado confundida, cansada, molesta, harta, no entendía ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Cuando ella dijo aquella palabra enloqueció.

-Amor –Repitió

-Sí y que ames a esa persona no significa que la perderás para siempre.

-No Phoebe yo no… -¿O sí? -¿Qué voy a hacer? Phoebe si es…es verdad –La tomo de los brazos –Helga…va a odiarme… ¿Entiendes? ¡Me va a odiar!

-Lila

-No, no puedo decírselo yo…

-Lila debes ser sincera con las amigas

-¡Ella me odiara!

-Ella no te odiara –Phoebe se acercó a la pelirroja –No es tan mala como aparenta recuérdalo

Lila dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Ahora si estaba metida en una grande, ahora si no sabrá como…ahora estaba en un gran problema…

Y lo peor…sabía que podía obtener a cambio la furia Pataki y la repulsión de muchos ¿qué haría?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 ** _gracias a los que siguen enviandome reviews pues hacen que siga escribiendo :D me dan animos jejeje_**

 ** _espero sus votaciones por favor_**

 ** _voten ya que no lo hacen y pues el no recibirlas me pone algo triste jejeje_**

 ** _saludos_**


	11. CAPITULO 11 LILA SAWYER LA IMPERFECTA

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _lamento la demora_**

 ** _aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic_**

 ** _espero les guste_**

 ** _ns vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA**

* * *

 **LOS SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS O… ¿CLAROS?**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo aceptar lo inaceptable ante la sociedad? Lo que no es claro aún ante muchos ojos de los demás que lo tomarían como inmoral pero ¿Qué es la inmoralidad? ¿Qué es lo correcto o lo incorrecto? ¿Quién decide que está bien y que no está bien?**_

 _ **¿Quién puede decirte a quien o a quien no amar? ¿Cómo dictarle al corazón las instrucciones a veces absurdas de la misma vida? O peor aún, de las personas que a veces dicen ser personas que nos aman, si nos aman, ¿entonces no deberían aceptarnos cómo somos? Como si fuéramos la más mágica gota de agua que hubiera en el mundo y que salió de un amor que debe ser puro e infinito ¿Cómo es que el amor tiene tantas etiquetas?**_

 _ **No es como en realidad uno decidiera a quien entregarle el corazón, ¿Por qué entonces calificar los colores del amor?**_

 _ **Vaya paradoja.**_

 _ **L.S.**_

* * *

Lila miraba sin realmente mirar hacia la ventana del autobús, iba camino a casa después de un largo día y de un pequeño paseo en el parque, tenía que pensar muy bien todo lo que había platicado con Phoebe y es que si lo meditaba…no es que no hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad pero es que…era difícil para ella.

¿Cómo es que pudo llegar a esta situación?

Y es que si recordaba de años atrás, ella…siempre desde un inicio cuando llego a la ciudad de Hillwood, busco tener una cercanía con Helga, de cierto modo era una joven que le llamaba la atención, se veía linda y buena, sería una amistad que hasta cierto modo iba a ayudarle, pero entonces ¿Por qué no continuo intentando ser su amiga? Claro…

Arnold

En un principio ella se sintió halagada lo que Arnold escribió en ese baño, después intento conocerlo y estar con él, encontró que le gustaba pero….

Cuando este le dijo que no la veía de ese modo, dolió, pero después cuando volvió a decirle que si…se dio cuenta de que Arnold era una persona inestable que no sabía bien que era lo que sentía.

No era como que fuera a estar con el rubio durante toda su vida pero, tampoco podía tener como un amigo a alguien tan inestable, solo el tiempo le dio la razón.

Además se enteró después de lo que Helga sentía por el rubio, por un lado pudo divulgarlo pero no quiso…pero no solo por la promesa

Hubo algo más, pero en ese momento no lo vio de ese modo, solo como que quería agradarle a la rubia.

Pero ahora…

Esa mirada azulada le provocaba ternura y querer ayudar, proteger y verla feliz.

Rayos.

Aparentemente estaba totalmente jodida.

.

.

.

Helga estaba tranquilamente caminando de vuelta a su casa, había pasado un agradable día con Arnold aunque no quisiera admitirlo el rubio se estaba portando demasiado bien y no había hecho hasta ahora algo malo, al menos no en su presencia pero de cualquier forma no se podía confiar, bueno al menos no por ahora…

Aun así el rubio le había pedido que fueran novios aquella tarde y…no…no pudo negarse en ese momento…

 **FLASH BACK**

Arnold miraba con dulzura a la rubia quien estaba entretenida con un gran helado que habían comprado al pasar por la heladería después de ir a ver una película que había querido ver Helga.

Claro de acción.

No irían a ver romanticismo empalagoso, aunque esperaba poder hacerlo después la rubia.

Helga miro un momento al rubio quien no apartaba la miraba de su persona eso comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Ten…tengo algo?

-No… -Se sonrojo –Perdón

-No te preocupes

Sí que en esos días Arnold había cambiado…por un momento se sintió especial porque el rubio con ella era diferente y eso le agradaba…creer que por ella estaba cambiando

-Solo pensaba

Helga le escucho aunque fue un pequeño susurro -¿Qué cabeza de balón?

Arnold sonrió dulcemente –En ti

Helga no supo que decir pero no fue necesario, en ese momento el rubio detuvo su andar y le tomo de los hombros para que ella le mirara.

-Helga…

-¿Qué….?

Pero no pudo terminar

Arnold se dejó caer sobre sus labios, sin aviso, sin reserva y sin preguntar nada. Simplemente no lo vio venir antes, solo había dejado de pensar, para poder disfrutar un poco más aquel dulce beso que el rubio le brindaba.

Unos minutos después Arnold se separó un poco de ella, que había quedado sin aliento.

-Helga….me gustas… -Suspiro mientras le miraba a los hermosos zafiros –Siempre me has gustado, y yo….quiero que…que…. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Helga no podía ni recordar su nombre…solo pudo asentir lentamente antes de sentir su sonrisa torcida en sus labios cálidos que volvieron a tocar mis labios.

Con más euforia y con sus brazos ahora rodeándome la cintura, no supe más de mi hasta que él y yo dejamos de besarnos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Helga en cuanto llego a su casa se dejó caer al cerrar la puerta, no quiso que la acompañara a casa, necesitaba digerir todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, no podía entender del todo, ¿Por qué ahora Arnold ahora se comportaba tan lindo con ella y con ganas de estar a su lado? Esa pregunta aún estaba latente en su mente.

Pero por otro…

Era hermoso que volvieran a la época donde salieron…ahora mejor que antes, que nunca en realidad…

Ahora todo parecía que estaba a su favor

Y eso…

Eso era lo que más busco en toda su vida.

Phoebe dijo que se fuera con cuidado pero ¿Qué rayos? Ella lo amaba

Y sentía que Arnold le correspondía.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando un mensaje llego.

.

.

.

Bien se lo había enviado esperaba que la rubia ahora tuviera un poco de tiempo, realmente deseaba verla y tener la oportunidad de ver si esto que sentía era algo más que cariño de amistad.

Quería decirle lo que le pasaba por la mente seguir el consejo de Phoebe y rogar porque Helga no la despreciara.

La respuesta fue positiva ahora podría hablar con ella.

Iba a escribirle cuando se topó con la persona menos agradable.

-¿Qué onda hippie?

-Arnold

-Si –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Lila que bueno que te veo, sabía que eras rara ero jamás pensé que tanto, note perfectamente tu actitud hacia mí sobre todo cuando estoy con Helga, y créeme que no es para nada agradable que estés cerca de ella, menos ahora que es mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?!

Eso no lo esperaba

-Así es…mira Lila, no tienes realmente como competir contra mí pero de una vez te digo que jamás, jamás creo que Helga batee del lado contrario ¿Comprendes cierto?

-Eso… -Se sonrojo de coraje sin saber cómo responder, pero Arnold no permitió que siguiera

-Helga ahora será mi novia y en verdad no quiero que una lesbiana como tú se acerque a mi novia –Dijo filoso –Así que por las buenas contrólate y aléjate de ella. O sabrás quien soy yo.

Arnold paso a su lado sin decir nada más, dejando a Lila en que más pensar, sintiendo los celos quemando en su ser.

¿Cómo diablos Helga acepto a ser la novia de ese idiota?

¿Por qué?

En ese momento sintió vibrar su celular, seguramente era la rubia o Phoebe, pero ¿Qué caso tenia decirle ahora algo?

¿Cómo decirle que le gustaba y sentía algo por ella cuando ella estaba con el amor de su vida?

Maldito amor. Ahora se sentía peor que antes, Helga siempre le dijo perfecta pero ella se sentía la más imperfecta de todos ahora con mayor razón.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _lamento mucho la demora espero que les guste este nuevo ccapitulo_**

 ** _muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo jejeje ;)_**

 ** _saludos_**


	12. CAPITULO 12 LA DENSIDAD DE ARNOLD II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _recuerden que el fic es fines de lucro y solamente para su entretenimiento_**

 ** _mis personajes son Mike, Jacob, estos no son de la caricatura ;D_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 LA PAREJA NUEVA**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 LA CONFESION I**

* * *

 _ **Bajo la luz de la luna, te cubriré con el manto de mi amor**_

 _ **Manto de amor que hace brillar ante esta densidad tuya**_

 _ **Bajo el testigo de afrodita te acogeré en mi ser**_

 _ **Así dándote toda la luz que pueda pedirte**_

 _ **El alma que tan encerrada está en el vacío**_

 _ **Vacío que te ha llenado desde tiempo atrás**_

 _ **En este mundo lleno de oscuridad**_

 _ **Así devolviéndote la luz a tu mirada**_

 _ **Donde quiero bañarme por toda la eternidad**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba con una pequeña sonrisa dulce a su novio, su novio para ella era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, Arnold era todo un amor, debía admitir que él se esforzaba mucho para complacerla y eso era lo que más la tenía encantada.

-Hola hermosura –Helga bufo

-¿Se te perdió algo?

Jacob sonrió con burla

-Si un hermoso ángel –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Pero ya lo encontré –Se iba acercar a la rubia un poco más

Después de lo que paso hace años, ¿en verdad iba a atreverse a hacerlo algo de nuevo?

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –Pregunto el rubio tomando el brazo del pelinegro quitando la mano de este de la de Helga, quien se sorprendió de la actitud de su novio pero no dijo nada, porque ella ya estaba pensando en hacer algo para alejarse.

-Es mi turno –Susurro el pelinegro filoso

Arnold frunció el entrecejo –No quiero que te acerques a mi novia

Jacob abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Qué?

Helga sonrió de lado al escucharlo –Si, ella es mi novia, no quiero que la molestes más.

-No la estaba molestando –Miro a Helga -¿Verdad Helga?

-Por supuesto que si me estabas molestando –Dijo la rubia seria

Arnold sonrió –Por lo tanto esta es la primera advertencia –Empujo al pelinegro logrando que este trastabillara hacia atrás

-Esto no se quedara así, Arnold

Arnold solamente se volteó dejándolo de lado, no quería discutir -¿Estas bien?

-Si –Susurro la rubia sonrojada

-Esto lo platicaremos después porque no quiero armar un escándalo aquí –Dijo el rubio seriamente

-¿A qué te refieres Arnold?

-No me gusta verte en esas situaciones ya hace años tuvimos problemas por esto y no quiero que vuelvas a jugar conmigo con nada –Dijo el rubio molesto –Por lo que espero en verdad que no estés dándole motivos a los demás hombres para que te estén molestando

-Arnold

Helga no sabía que decir

-Hablo enserio –Dijo molesto antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse

Helga sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella no hizo nada pero…tampoco quería que Arnold pensara que los provocaba y menos que se molestara ahorita con él.

Pero tampoco podía ser tan complaciente con él.

.

.

.

Jacob miraba con molestia a Arnold quien recibía el dinero de la mano de Mike –Felicidades amigo, la verdad no pensé que lo lograrías –Dijo sarcástico

Gerald sonrió cómplice

-¿quieres parar?

Jacob aprovecho ese momento –Yo no –Dijo seguro de sí mismo –Aunque Helga sea tu novia aun puedo hacerla mía y yo ganar

Arnold sintió su sangre arder y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomo de las solapas –Ni se te ocurra

-No vas a podérmelo impedir –Dijo el pelinegro

-Ya tranquilos –Dijo Mike tratando de quitar al rubio de Jacob

-Arnold –Dijo Gerald tomando a su amigo

Definitivamente debían parar.

Arnold no estaba bien

Mike lo noto.

Jacob también

Gerald rogaba porque se negara

Pero Arnold seguía siendo denso como siempre

No noto el objetivo de Jacob.

-La apuesta sigue

-Bien…yo la llevare al baile y seré el primero –Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

-Lo dudo –Sonrió el rubio –Ella es mi novia

-El que sea ahora tu novia no quiere decir que ganaste

Mike interrumpió –Bueno ya, las reglas siguen igual, cada uno podrá tener una oportunidad aunque Arnold sea el novio oficial de la hermosa rubia.

Arnold no estuvo de acuerdo pero no replico

Jacob sonrió –Perfecto quiero tener el primer turno

-No querido amigo –Mike sonrió –El primero seré yo, tú lo desaprovechaste provocando la molestia de Helga

-Pero…

-Ni modo Jacob

Arnold sonrió, aunque no le agradaba mucho que se le acercaran a su rubia, sabía que Mie era más inofensivo que Jacob.

.

.

.

Lila miraba a la rubia a lo lejos, donde guardaba sus libros, Phoebe estaba a su lado -¿No le dirás entonces?

-¿Qué caso tendría? –Dijo la pelirroja sonrojada mirando a otro lado

-¿Y? Helga es nuestra amiga y merece saberlo

-No sé –Recordó lo que le dijo Arnold –No creo que sea buena idea

-¿por Arnold? –Pregunto Phoebe astutamente

Lila solo bajo la mirada

-Me lo imaginaba –Dijo la asiática

En ese momento se acercaba la rubia a ellas.

-Tampoco es como que haga la diferencia entre ella y Arnold –Susurro la pelirroja sin darse cuenta de que Helga estuviera ya atrás de ambas.

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué tiene que ver Arnold? ¿Qué diferencia es de la que estás hablando?

-¡¿Helga?!

Phoebe sonrió esa situación la había vivido con otras personas tantas veces, en realidad Lila sentía algo muy especial por su amiga, estaba segura de que si Helga tan solo supiera….Ayudaría a que la pelirroja se sintiera menos mal, porque Helga no diría o haría algo para lastimarla.

-¿Lila, de que hablas?

Lila solo abrió grande los ojos sin responder –Yo…bueno….yo….

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la rubia sin comprender

-Helga bueno es que yo….en realidad es que yo siento que…bueno yo…quería decirte que…yo siento que….

Helga no entendía nada pero en ese momento llego su novio tomándola de la cintura

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije Lila? –Dijo el rubio algo incontrolable por sus celos –No quiero verte cerca de ella, rara

-Arnold –Dijo Helga molesta

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te ha dicho esta lesbiana que siente por ti? –Pregunto con molestia

-¡Arnold! –Phoebe miro molesta al rubio, mientras Lila se sonrojaba de vergüenza

La rubia solo pudo ver unos segundos los ojos verdes de Lila, cristalizados, después de esa milésima de segundo que se observaron y Helga comprendió porqué el comportamiento de su novio, Lila desapareció.

Si en algún momento Lila hubiera querido que la tierra le tragara, ese era el momento perfecto para que la perfecta imperfecta de Lila Sawyer desapareciera de este universo. Aunque no sin antes de llevarse a Arnold Shortman por ser tan idiota y tan denso en las situaciones que merecían su mayor atención para no provocar todo lo que había desatado ahora.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **se que fue algo corto pero es que era necesario cortar aqui para que quedara en suspenso**_

 _ **jejeje**_

 ** _¿que creen que pasara con Helga y Lila?_**

 ** _Arnold siempre es muy lento para comprender sus propios sentimientos por lo que es imposible que comprenda la magnitud del problema que puede ocasionar al exponer los sentimientos de alguien mas jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y sus votos, sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	13. CAPITULO 13 LA CONFESION II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 STRIKE AL CORAZON DE CORAZA**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13 MIKE SE RINDE**

* * *

 _ **En el corazón no se manda y el amor no conoce de colores ni de límites, el amor no conoce de reglas, el amor no conoce de tonalidades que ha impuesto la sociedad misma pretendiendo saber que es lo correcto y que no lo es, pero eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que se siente y no se siente.**_

 _ **Hay una delgada línea entre lo que se siente y lo que se decidí sentir, pues cuando se ama no se decide a quien amar y cuando se decide no se ama.**_

 _ **Por lo tanto ¿Quién es para decidir cómo o porque se debe amar?**_

 _ **L.S.**_

* * *

Helga no podía creer lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, miro como Phoebe con molestia decidía alejarse poco a poco de ambos, por lo que en cuanto estuvo a solas con el rubio se volteo para enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Dijo mirando con enojo al rubio

-¿Hacer qué? –Pregunto con inocencia el rubio

-No tenías por qué insultar a Lila

-Helga ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?

-Tal vez no como un patán –Dijo con sarcasmo mientras daba media vuelta

-Helga por favor –La tomo de la mano pero la rubia intento zafarse

-Suéltame tengo que ir a arreglar lo que tu provocaste

-No quiero que te acerques a ella –Dijo Arnold serio –Enserio no…

-Por dios Arnold es mi amiga, no puedo dejar las cosas así –Dijo la rubia enojada

-No me gusta comprende –Susurro este dulcificando un poco su mirada

-Arnold por favor –Ella lo tomo de la mano –Debes aprender a confiar en mí y debes cambiar, el Arnold que me enamoro cuando era niña no dejaría a alguien que lo necesitara ¿En dónde quedo todo eso?

Se miraron por un momento, Arnold luchando no solo contra lo que ella estaba diciendo si no también con sus propios demonios, después de unos segundos la dejo ir, sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

Lila lloraba en una pequeña banca, aquella misma banca donde alguna vez estuvo con Arnold diciéndole que a ella no le gustaba – gustaba, que ironía de las vidas, que malditos giros del destino se le pondría más en su camino.

-¿Lila?

La pelirroja miro a la asiática quien la miraba con comprensión y con dulzura –Que vergüenza Phoebe.

-Era lo mejor Lila, ella tenía derecho a saber lo que tu sientes, aunque admito que no era el modo pero…

-Yo tenía que decidir cuándo, dónde y escoger el mejor momento cuando yo estuviera lista, Arnold –Respiro profundamente –Arnold es un idiota

Phoebe estaba de acuerdo.

-Entiendo que te sientas mal pero…creo que Helga tiene derecho a comprender que es lo que te ha pasado y porque fue que….como fue que terminaste enamorada de ella.

Lila miro con tristeza al suelo –Lo sé pero…es que no tenía que ser de esta forma…es un idiota

-Siempre ha sido un idiota –Dijo una tercera voz que sobresalto a Lila.

Phoebe la miro con una dulce sonrisa –Muy cierto Helga –Phoebe se alejó un poco –Creo que ustedes tienen que hablar ¿No?

Lila la miro con temor suplicándole en silencio que no la dejara a solas con ella, aun no estaba lista.

Helga solo le sonrió, por lo que su amiga se retiró del lugar.

-Lila

-Helga lo que dijo Arnold, yo…él

-Solo respóndeme algo –Dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado -¿Somos amigas?

Lila intentó mirarla pero volvió a bajar la mirada –Eso intente

Helga sintió un vacío en el estómago, nunca se imaginó en esta situación pero lo que si estaba segura es que no por los sentimientos de su amiga la abandonaría.

-Mira Lila yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada –Alzo la mirada –Me enamore sin querer de ti

Helga quedo helada con la palabra amor en esa frase.

¿Cómo responder a eso? Ahora comprendía como Arnold se sintió aquella vez que se confesó a él, pero era una manera más pasiva.

Más bien menos apasionada como ella lo hizo.

-No fue algo que decidí –Dijo Lila –Y en realidad no te había dicho nada porque…no sabía cómo y…aun lo estoy asimilando

Helga sonrió –Mira Lila –Tomo su mano –Sé que… -Trago en seco –Sé que tal vez no…no podre corresponderte –Lila bajo la mirada –Pero eso no quiere decir que no aprecie tus sentimientos y que no quiera seguir siendo tu amiga –Helga sonrió dulcemente –Lila eres mi amiga te quiero, esto no cambia nada entre nosotras y no tienes que ocultar tus sentimientos por mí, yo sé lo que es eso.

Lila no supo que decir, solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza.

Ninguna se dio cuenta que alguien había visto y escuchado todo.

.

.

.

Más tarde la rubia se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad hacia su casa cuando Mike apareció en su camino.

-No estoy de humor –Dijo la rubia con molestia

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo te dejaras conquistar preciosa? –Pregunto Mike tomándola de la cintura.

-No… -Lo empujo –No quiero problemas –Susurro tratando de seguir con su camino pero este la volvió a atraer hacia él.

-Vamos Helga nadie se va a enterar, no voy a decirle a nadie, al menos que tú quieras mandar a la goma a tu noviecito y por fin ver lo que es bueno

-Dije que no –Lo volvió a empujar pero este la sujeto con más fuerza

-Vamos estoy harto de que te hagas del rogar, deberías estar agradecida de que alguien como yo te haga caso, te desee tanto como para estarte rogando.

-¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Dije que me sueltes y comprende que no quiero!

-Vamos –Comenzó a acercarse a ella con rudeza intentando besarla

-¡Suéltame!

Intento pegarle pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo más alguien alejo a Mike.

-¡Te dijo que la dejes en paz!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?!

Le dio un empujón más fuerte, pues no deseaba golpearlo –Ella no quiere basta ya.

Helga aún seguía en schok

-Esto no se queda así Gerald además ¡¿Por qué te metes?!

-Solo no creo que sea correcto que fuerces a los demás a hacer algo que no quieren y menos a una mujer.

-No tendrías por qué meterte en los asuntos de los demás

-Como sea, mejor luego nos vemos –Tomo a Helga de la mano para llevársela

.

.

.

Gerald acompaño a la rubia hasta a su casa, ella aún seguía algo sorprendida por cómo se había comportado Gerald, desde el día que paso lo que paso, él había estado por supuesto del lado de Arnold y le había aplicado no solo la ley del hielo si no que se había aliado a ser uno más de sus verdugos.

-Gracias por todo Gerald –Dijo la rubia –Y pues gracias por acompañarme a casa

-Por nada Helga y me voy porque –Miro hacia el pórtico de su casa donde estaba un rubio mirando con suspicacia –Creo que ustedes quieren tiempo ¿No?

Arnold no dijo nada

Helga solo bajo la mirada

-Y antes de que te enojes hermano, después te puedo explicar porque la acompañe, necesitamos hablar muy seriamente tú y yo, te espero en tu casa

-¿Qué hacías con Gerald? –Pregunto serio el rubio

-No empieces con tus celos cabeza de balón –Dijo la rubia con la clara intención de dejarlo solo e ingresar a su casa pero…

-Hablaba enserio en la escuela Helga

-Y yo también

-Lo se… -Dijo acercándola a él –Te seguí

Helga lo miro sin comprender

-Vi todo lo que paso con Lila y… -Arnold suavizo su agarre –Quiero pedirte una disculpa sé que…sé que no fue mi mejor un momento ni la mejor manera pero…comprende que….bueno fue difícil para mí, más bien esto es difícil para mí

Helga sonrió dulcemente –Pues…lo pensare –Lo abrazo –Le debes una disculpa a alguien más ¿No lo crees?

Arnold hizo una mueca –Es... ¿Es necesario?

-Por supuesto –Dijo la rubia besándolo dulcemente.

Odiaba eso de Helga G. Pataki, lo hacía perder el piso de mil formas, ahora mismo sentía que ella había logrado su primer strike en su corazón provocando que su coraza dura se comenzara a flaquear, y es que la mejor en todo siempre había sido ella, ella siempre lograba sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella.

¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no odiarla? ¿Cómo no querer el hechizo de su mirada? ¿Cómo no desearla y querer intentarlo de nuevo?

Por supuesto que lo seguiría haciéndolo.

Pese a todo, pese a como comenzó esto, no había terminado como había creído y estaba a punto de flaquear, era más que obvio que todo había cambiado y ahora necesitaba estar con ella para siempre, no quería perderla.

Arnold se separó lentamente para después perderse en su mirada ¿Qué diablos haría algo? Porque… ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Estaba perdido.

En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Mike, donde más que sus reclamos lo que le importo fue lo último que puso _"Estoy fuera, no me metan más en esto"_

¿Qué diablos había pasado?

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectore s**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 ** _tuve mil problemas ultimamente pero espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _por favor voten por su fic favorito_**

 ** _gracias por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo_**

 ** _slaudos_**


End file.
